Vines Of Doom
by Bart Foxworth Jr
Summary: The Story of what happened to Bart Foxworth Jr after Seeds Of Yesterday. Please Read and Review, I accept critisim and congrats! REVISED!
1. Chapter 1: Back To Foxworth Hall

**A/N: **I reread my chapters and decided they needed some work. This is how I spent my winter holidays .... rewriting and revising until I got it the way I liked it! So if you've read before, reread! There are some differences. Some are big, some are small. But hopefully better!

Thankz for reading if I forget to thank you later!

Christian

* * *

**Chapter 1: Back to Foxworth Hall **

Foxworth Hall loomed tall and scary, yet great and beautiful before my very eyes as my car slowly ascended the circular driveway . I parked my red Mercedes and got out of my car, shielding my eyes against the hesitant sun that hovered above the white puffy clouds.

Foxworth Hall. A place of hopes and dreams that were never met accompanied with lies that grew like the vines that shot up all over the brick walls of my castle. I had once thought Foxworth Hall was the greatest house ever built, ten times more magnificent than the houses of the Vanderbilt family.

I at one time had believed Foxworth Hall held some promise and joy to me. But all of the promised joy had been cleverly wrapped and contained only deceit and lies. But the promise of happiness, of wealth at my very fingertips, had made me drunk with desire. Mother and Chris were both dead, deep down into their graves. Not on this property, but in the cemetery in South Carolina with Paul Sheffield, Henny, Aunt Carrie and Uncle Cory, and others. My father was long dead, dead before my birth. I had always wished to meet him, just once.

Mother had loved him. She hadn't loved me. Or least she hadn't acted like she had. She was clearly afraid of me. Afraid I'd go berserk and start acting like Malcolm Foxworth himself. How evil he was. He had been the reason for all of the skeletons in our closet. He had created the nightmare that haunted the hearts of my mother, Chris, Aunt Carrie and Uncle Cory, Jory, me, and everyone else in our family.

Our family was cursed. I wasn't evil. I was just a man who wanted to be loved, to be cherished, to be pleased. What was wrong with wanting to be wanted in your family? To have someone to love you wholly and so passionately that they never wanted to let go of you? My mother never thought that I had any views on love. I never expressed them to her, or anyone else.

I was afraid to be loved, but I desperately wanted to be loved. And I wanted to love in return. Was that evil? Mother had always loved Jory best, because she had failed to love his father enough. I was interested to find out what kind of man his father had been, but Mother had never said much about him, except that he was stubborn. Paul Sheffield had been sweet and kind, she had said, and my father had literally swept her off her feet into her arms, so romantic she swooned. And Chris, of course she had thought of him as perfect. I had never recognized him as my father and I had been truly sorry when he had died.

I had realized how childish and stupid it had been of me to be so rude of him, when he had loved me as his own. He had saved me from losing my leg when I was younger. Why hadn't I been more appreciative? All because of Malcolm! And John Amos Jackson! He had loved me even though I'd been nothing but an ungrateful brat towards him. I was even ashamed of the way I had treated Cindy. Cindy was not one of us, but Mother had treated her as if she really was one of us. She sure looked like a Foxworth. Blond hair, blue eyes.

I suppose the hatred between us had started out as my pure jealousy of her. Mother had enjoyed dressing her up and playing with her while I hid in the shadows and watched enviously. She'd NEVER wanted to play with me. Or take me fishing. All she'd wanted to do was dance, show her attention to Chris, Jory, and Cindy. No wonder I'd love my mysterious grandmother so much. At least she'd appreciated me.

Jory and I were dark haired. Jory had dark blue eyes and mine were dark brown, almost black. I was glad I wasn't blond. I myself liked my dark intense look. Besides, there were too many blondes in our family. Thank god I'd gotten my father's hair. Many women thought my dark handsome looks were appealing, but who was I kidding? Women only liked me because I was rich beyond their dreams, and they didn't give a damn about me. So why should I give in to them? I thought I'd never get married. It was hard to trust anyone anymore. Sometimes I couldn't even trust myself.

Jory and Toni had moved out of Foxworth Hall, as had Cindy. As a matter of a fact, Cindy was living with them and the twins, and Jory and Toni's new baby, Christopher. I'd never have children either. I didn't deserve children.

I lived all alone in the great house, with only Trevor and his cat for company. No wonder I drank myself into a long nap, or worked myself to death. I had no friends. No one at all to talk to. I had been in a deep depression when Mother had died, when Trevor had found her clutching the sweet, yet sad note about the purple grass, about her dear Christopher up in Heaven. Never would I be as lucky as to find a woman who would love me so much that she grieved for me like Mother had grieved for Chris.

I sighed and got out of the car. I went inside and found everything spotless and neat – the way I liked it. I went up to my office, sat in my reclining chair, and poured myself a drink. Home sweet home.


	2. Chapter 2: Visitor

**Chapter 2: A Visitor**

Weeks passed by like the slow crawl of snails at Foxworth Hall. No matter how busy I kept myself with work, the days and weeks felt like I was moving in slow motion. I even worked out in Mother's garden with a hope to salvage it. But I wasn't very good with anything, nothing but money and keeping people off my back. It brought back memories of my childhood, when I hadn't even been able to construct a paper airplane right. Jory had always done EVERYTHING right and I'd done everything WRONG.

I was in my study late one evening when Trevor knocked at the door, telling me I had company. My eyebrows raised. Company? Who ever came to see me? Unless it was Jory and Toni... I went downstairs, and froze.

There, standing in the middle of the room, was Melodie. I had almost forgotten about her. She still looked as lovely as ever, but I didn't want a thing to do with her. She had hurt me and shattered my heart into a million or more pieces. She'd also hurt Jory. Sure, I had chased and lusted after her, but she hadn't protested. It was as much her fault as it had been mine. Sneering, I slowly took my time going down the stairs.

"What do YOU want?" I snapped. I saw her wince. I smiled, glad I had some power over her. She appeared meek, while I was strong. That was the way it was supposed to be.

"Please Bart. Please don't be angry with me for coming here," she said. Amused, I folded my arms over my chest and looked at her, smirking.

"Why my dear Melodie, why in the world would you, of all people, think I were mad at you?" I asked sarcastically.

Tears formed in her blue eyes but it was too late for her to charm me at all. I remained as cold as stone.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," she blurted. I raised my eyebrows curiously.

"Why would you think of such a thing...Melodie?" I asked coldly. She deeply sighed and let her shoulders droop.

"I thought that maybe...maybe..."

"Maybe what?" I snapped impatiently.

"That maybe you still loved me." I just stared at her, then I broke out into laughter.

"Now why would I love someone like you?" I asked coldly. Tears were heavily streaking down her face.

"Have some compassion, Bart!" she blurted I stared at her coldly, watching as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Why should I? You're no better than my grandmother, Corrine Foxworth," I spat. I closed my eyes briefly. I had loved her, but she was as weak as Melodie was. Weak all the time, not able to do anything for themselves. I hated weak women like that!

"What about your mother?" Melodie asked. I turned my hot coal eyes on her.

"What about her?" I growled.

"Am I like her too?" I nearly laughed out loud, but restrained myself.

"No, my dear. There is only one Cathy Dahl Sheffield in this world, and she's six feet under. And you could never be what she was. She didn't let people see her weaknesses. She was strong, she kept Jory alive. And what did you do? You didn't even have the nerve to go see him," I said.

"But..but you told Cathy off for being so hard on me!" I let out a low growl of frustration.

"I wanted you!"

"You can still have me!" I stared at her.

"I don't think so. I'm not getting hurt again." She looked like she'd crack if I said one more thing.

"Please, Bart. Please...you can't say that you don't feel anything for me!" she cried out, childish.

"That's exactly what I am saying. I don't feel anything for you," I said. She looked like she'd given up. I wondered....I wondered what she wanted. I knew I was having my leg pulled. She didn't love me. She'd never love me. She'd hated me since we'd met.

Slowly and silently she walked over to me. I took a step back, but she moved closer. She looked into my eyes.

"While I was gone...I realized what a fool I had been for turning away from you...and I want you, Bart. I want you..." She moved her hand down my chest and to my crotch. I scowled at her and removed her hand swiftly.

"Come off it Melodie! You don't love me or need me, and your love is always going to be the kind of love that demands a price!" I snarled. She sagged like a deflated balloon.

"What is it that you really want...Melodie? I know to hell that it's not me. So what is it?" She looked up, squarely met my dark eyes, her chin trembling.

"I want to stay here," she said. I smirked.

"Melodie, you do realize that Jory no longer lives here? And that he is happily married?"

"He's married, really?" she asked, looking both curious and sad.

"Yes," I said. She sagged some more.

"Oh." I knew it! She'd been hoping not to win ME back, but her precious JORY! Who she claimed she loved and would never hurt!

"Well...do you think...?"

"What?" I asked impatiently as her scared, weak eyes met mine.

"Could I stay here for a while?" I stared at her.

"You must be kidding."

"But Bart! You have all these rooms! Please! I have no where else to go!" I saw that she was humiliated, and I smiled.

"Okay..." I breathed, then I reached and pulled her to me. I leaned towards her ear, my hot breath rushing against her earlobe as I spoke.

"But don't doubt that I will be watching you...my dearie. You better get a job and earn some money so you can get a house, get an apartment, something! And I expect you to repay me for letting you stay here." She wilted.

"But Bart-"

I tightened my grip on her and nipped sharply at her earlobe. She gasped in surprise.

"No buts. You go get a job. I won't have you sitting around, wasting all that I've worked for. Then to repay...I want you to help Trevor clean the house." She wrinkled her nose in disgust and I merely glared at her.

"Do you understand? I also want you to cook the meals in this house, wash dishes and clothes. Got it?" She pulled away, but I pulled her back against me.

"Got it?" I asked through clenched teeth. She looked up at me defiantly.

"Yes I get it!" she spat, pulling away from me. I looked as Trevor brought in her suitcases. I thanked him and told him to show her to the room where she had been in when she was here with Jory... I didn't want her thinking she'd outdone me. No, she'd get the room she'd loved at first and then hated as she wallowed in her depression.

As she started up the stairs, I sharply told her to wait a minute. She turned to me, disgust for me clearly written all over her face.

"What?"

"You should thank me for letting you stay here," I said. She rolled her eyes and I frowned.

"Thank you for your compassion, Bart," she said sarcastically before she disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: Family

**Chapter 3: Family **

Melodie and I rarely saw each other for weeks. With both our busy schedules, it seemed we always tried to avoid the other. She found a job two days after arriving here. She was a waitress for eight hours at a café seven miles into town.

She came home usually a little tired, then she was off to wash clothes and dishes, helped Trevor dust and mop, cooked dinner and had Trevor deliver it up to my study, where I most often was. She grew to be a better cook after a few weeks. She didn't plead anymore for me to love her. For that had clearly been a lie, a lie that I had cleverly saw through.

I was in my study one night when my phone rang. Thinking it was someone who needed to do business with me, I answered it as if it were a business client.

"Hello, Mr. Bart Foxworth speaking...what can I do for you?"

"Oh god you're still a business man," Jory retorted from the other end.

"Jory?" I asked with surprise.

"Jory...how great to hear from you," I said. I could feel Jory smiling through the other end of the line.

"Great to hear your voice too. I was just seeing how you were doing..."

"Oh. I'm fine," I said.

"Oh. Well that's great. But I worry about you. You're all alone up there," he said.

"I'm not alone. There's Trevor-"

"You know what I mean, Bart," he said. For a moment I was quiet.

"Melodie's here too," I softly said.

"Is she?" Jory answered stiffly.

"Yes. I let her stay here, but she's helping out around the house to make up for her share. There's nothing going on between us. Like there ever was," I added sarcastically.

"Good," he said, which surprised me. Was he jealous? Did he still love her?

"I wouldn't want her to screw your life up to. Toni is so different from her, that sometimes I wonder what I saw in Melodie in the first place. But I wouldn't give up the twins for anything," he said. I smiled.

"That's great," I said.

"Hey Bart the reason I called...I was wondering if maybe we could go out and have lunch some time? If you don't mind being embarrassed by me using crutches."

"Oh, no of course not!" I said with enthusiasm.

"I won't mind I promise!" I cried, wanting desperately for Jory to like me as much as I admired and liked him. It was what I'd wanted since I was a kid. Jory's admiration for even now he was a wonderful man and I was still envious! Sure, I was filthy rich and good at business but even though he was crippled, he had people to love and understand him. He was more luckier than he thought he was.

"Okay, it's a date. When is a good day for you?" he asked. I shrugged, forgetting he was on the phone and couldn't see me shrug.

"Any day. I can take off any day. I got enough money to take plenty of days off," I said.

"How about next Tuesday? At well...you pick the place. I'll have Toni drive me up there...and you can drive me back." I nodded.

"Okay, that sounds great. Noon good for you?" I asked.

"Sounds great," he said. I smiled.

"Okay."

"Well I have to get off now. Christopher's making a fuss," Jory said, and I nodded with a slight laugh. Their Christopher was certainly something! It was too bad Mother wasn't around to see him. She would have loved him.

"Okay," I said.

"See you Tuesday."

"You too."

"Bye," he called.

"Bye." I hung up the phone, and my eyes settled on Melodie, who was lingering against the doorway, tears streaking down her cheeks, her hands nervously floating to each other like frantic birds.

"Was that Jory?" she asked. I glared at her.

"I...I just happened to pick up the phone downstairs..." I stood up and flew over to her. My hands dug painfully into her shoulders and she cried out, wincing.

"Don't you ever listen in to my phone calls again!" I growled, glaring at her.

"My personal life is none of your damn business! You are not my mother, not my wife, not my lover, not my sister, so therefore mind your own business," I spat before I let her go.

She glared at me and left. I smiled, happy that Jory and I were going to actually have a brotherly talk for once! I felt so great. Maybe I could somehow make peace with him, even though we never fought anymore. I was sure there were still old wounds that needed healing though.

I slept well that night, almost laughing. A year or two ago I would have laughed if Jory had invited me to lunch...now all of that had changed. I was desperate to somehow redeem myself and get out of this cold, indifferent person that sometimes even scared me. If anyone could help me get over my bad habits, it was my brother Jory.


	4. Chapter 4: A Lunch To Remember

**Chapter 4: A Lunch To Remember **

I watched as a dark blue car parked in the driveway around noon that Tuesday. I had been so nervous about what to wear. Monday night I had paced the floor, wondering what to wear to lunch with Jory. I had finally decided on a dark blue suit and black shoes. I hoped it would be appropriate attire.

I stood at the driveway, with my hands in my pockets, as Toni parked the car. She got out of the car and looked at me. I flashed a smile at her, and it seemed to have calmed her down, because she couldn't help but smile back. She went around and got Jory's crutches out of the backseat.

Toni was still beautiful, her dark hair as curly as ever, her grey eyes still warm. But she deserved to be with Jory, not me. Jory stood up, wearing a casual sweater and black slacks. I already felt embarrassed, overdressed. I wanted to sink into my shoes.

I watched as Toni handed Jory his crutches and put her arm lovingly around him. They hobbled over to me.

"Wow Bart," Jory remarked, looking at what I wore. I squirmed uneasily.

"I...I didn't know what to...wear," I said helplessly.

"But I'll go and um change..." Jory smiled.

"It's okay, Bart," he said, but I shook my head, glanced at Toni and him.

"No...I...I'll change," I blurted, before I turned and ran back into the house.

I quickly went up into my bedroom, where I changed into dark blue slacks and a white sweater. I went downstairs, and as I did, I saw Melodie outside...talking to Jory.

"What in the hell are you doing?!" I growled. Toni looked at me with surprise.

"You leave my brother alone! He has a wife, he doesn't need you!" I said. She had tears in her eyes.

"I wasn't going to ask him back!" she whined. She looked down, pouting.

"I just wanted to see my children.." she started. I exploded.

"You wanted to see your children?! What children, Melodie? You don't have any children! You abandoned them! My mother and Chris and Jory and Toni raised them, not you! You left them motherless, with only my mother to truly care for them, for Jory wasn't able! Toni has raised them more than you ever have, or ever could! Deirdre and Darren are Jory and Toni's children, not yours. When you left, you gave up all rights on them!"

Toni and Jory just looked at me, shocked at my words. For my words proved that I did care about THEM.

I glared at Melodie. She pouted before she ran back inside. She really was a weakling. I had honestly been expecting more of a fight from her. I smiled at Toni and Jory.

"So sorry you had to see that...eh shall we?" I asked. Jory nodded and we all walked to my car. Toni kissed Jory and helped him into the passenger's side of my Mercedes.

As I walked to my side, I paused as Toni came up to me.

"Bart, that was a good thing you did back there," she said. I shrugged, brushed my hair back nervously, felt my face go a little red.

"Oh it was really nothing," I said. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for what you said though. Take care of him," she whispered, and I nodded.

"I will," I promised, getting into the car. Yes, Jory did deserve her. And we drove off.

After we were seated and had ordered our plates, we became uncomfortable on what to say.

"So...have you found anyone?" Jory causally asked. I looked down at the table.

"No," I muttered.

"No woman wants me." I felt Jory touch my hand, and surprised, I looked up to meet his dark eyes.

"Bart...there has to be someone out there, just for you," he said sincerely. I shrugged.

"I'm not so good with women. I always end up using them."

"Then stop using them." I frowned.

"I've done it for so long that I've forgotten how to not use them."

"You could try not to though, couldn't you?" he asked. Reluctantly I nodded.

"I can try." Jory appeared thoughtful as our food arrived. We ate in silence for a moment, then Jory looked at me.

"I think I know what you need," he said. I looked at him curiously.

"Really? And what is that?" I asked.

"A vacation."

"A vacation? To where?" I asked, shrugging. Jory shrugged in return.

"I don't know. Wherever you want to go. Start dating again," he said. I looked at him.

"I'll think about it," I quietly said, doubting I'd find anyone that I'd like enough in this world.

"Well?" Jory asked as we arrived back at Foxworth Hall that afternoon. I looked at him, a bit puzzled.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Have you thought about it?" he asked. I hesitated and then nodded.

"Yes. I think I'll try it...at least. But could you do a favor for me?" I asked.

"Anything."

"Keep an eye on my house?" I asked.

"Sure. What about Melodie?" he asked. I shrugged.

"When she gets enough money to rent an apartment, she's out of there," I said.

We went up to my study to have a quick drink and then we returned to my car. I drove him home, and helped him into the house. They lived in a nice, three bedroom white house with blue shutters and a blue roof.

As soon as I opened the door, two little kids threw their arms around Jory's legs.

"Daddy, Daddy," the twins chanted. The twins were both five, and Christopher was twelve months old. Toni came into the room with Christopher in her arms. Christopher had his parent's curling dark hair, but Jory's dark blue eyes.

Toni smiled and invited me to sit down. We all talked for a long time in between playing with the children. Yes, Jory was very lucky. When I left their house, I only had one thought residing in my mind as I headed back to Foxworth Hall. The thought of a vacation….


	5. Chapter 5: Vacation!

**Chapter 5: Vacation!**

"I'm sorry Melodie, but I really need this vacation," I coldly stated as soon as Melodie began to protest that I was leaving. I had told her of my plans.

"Jory and his wife will not be too far away and they'll come to check in on you," I said. I didn't trust Melodie, and already had already given Trevor orders to keep a close eye on her.

"But Bart! His wife will hate me and will not let me see my children!" she cried. I felt a bit sorry for her, but it was her own fault that she had abandoned her children. I hadn't pointed a gun to her head and commanded her to leave, after all. She'd been too weak to face the consequences, that's all.

"You abandoned them. They're Toni's. They believe Toni to be their true mother," I said. She winced.

"I have a lot of things to do Melodie...so please, go occupy yourself," I told her. She glared at me and stalked away from my office.

I called the businesses I worked with to tell them of my vacation. I had so much money that I worked for myself. I then decided on where to go. I finally decided to go to Myrtle Beach, in South Carolina. I had been born in South Carolina and I had been a difficult birth. But I had heard Myrtle Beach was a great place to go.

I spent the next two days packing and taking care of things. Jory and Toni came to drive me to the airport. Melodie looked furious that Toni and Jory had arrived already. I merely smiled at her, then we drove away.

The airport was extremely crowded, and both Toni and my brother hugged and kissed me before I got on board. I felt special and needed for a brief moment in my life, even though I tried to look embarrassed from the sudden affection. I took a step back and smiled nervously from the affection I wasn't used to, even though I liked it.

"Um well I'll call you..." I said, waved to them once more before I went to board the plane.

I was so excited that I couldn't sleep, and my neighbors on the plane grew restless with my excitement. I was glad when the plane finally landed. I found all my luggage and then hailed a taxi to the nearest motel that wasn't in ruins. The driver found a nice hotel, not a grand one, but it wasn't bad. Besides, some of those rich snobs who stayed at the Breakers hotel sometimes made me furious. They thought they knew everything.

After I had my luggage up in my room, I decided that the trip had made me very ravenous, and I threw on a blue shirt and black pants I went down the dining room and found myself a table. Everything on the menu looked so damn good that I ordered a bit of everything. I grew busy, stuffing my face until I heard someone approach me. I really had been hungry, too excited to eat anything before my flight.

"Um, I know you're busy...but no one else is here and could you just push the elevator button for me?" I heard a voice ask, and I looked up at a woman with long dark hair and cornflower blue eyes. I dabbed at my mouth with a napkin and stood, bit embarrassed that she'd seen me eating like some sort of delinquent. Where had my manners gone?

"Of course," I said, seeing at how her arms were filled. I hurried to the elevator and pushed the button.

"Let me help," I said, taking some of her luggage from her hands.

"Oh, be careful! Some of it's fragile," she said. My eyebrows rose curiously.

"What do you got here anyway?" I asked. She wiped back some hair that had settled over her eyes. I saw a pencil behind her hair and my eyes narrowed as if I'd never seen a pencil behind someone's ear before. I had, but I'd never seen a woman with a pencil behind her ear.

"Paintings," she said. My mouth opened a little in surprise.

"OH...are you an artist?" I asked stupidly, and she blushed heavily, appearing rather flustered.

"Um well that's what I hope to be. I'm just an amateur," she said modestly. I smiled at her modestly, which was refreshing in today's society.

"I'll be the judge of that," I said. The elevator door opened and I allowed her to step inside first. I followed in after her and she pushed the button for the fifth floor, the same floor I was on.

"Eh...fifth floor also?" I questioned, and she nodded. When the elevator stopped again, she led the way...right to the room that was next to mine.

"Oh...so you're my neighbor," I said aloud. She looked at me with curiosity and surprise.

"Oh...are we?" she asked and I nodded as she unlocked her door and went inside. She sat her things down on the floor.

"What do I do with –"

"Oh um just set them on the bed," she said, and I nodded, doing so. She sighed and went into the bathroom, closing the door. I wasn't sure if she still needed me or not, so I waited.

When she came out, she smiled at me and looked a bit surprised to see me still here.

"I didn't think you'd still be here," she admitted.

"I guess I better get some work done. I am submitting my work down at the show they have every year. Thank you for your help. By the way, I'm Annie Stone-...I mean Tatterton," she said. I nodded and took her hand, kissing it like a gentleman.

"I'm Bart Foxworth. I guess I'll see you around," I said and she nodded.

I left the room and went back downstairs to finish my lunch. Although while I ate, I couldn't get Annie's name nor face out of my mind. She was beautiful, like a dark angel. And so kind. I hoped I would get to know her better even though I doubted anything would come of it …


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares

**Chapter 6: Nightmares**

I began to think about Annie Tatterton even after I'd long finished my lunch and was peacefully resting in my room. I'd just met her and she already intrigued me. She is an artist, I heard Malcolm's voice thinking. I hate dancers, artists, musicians! I shivered, then shook the thought away. No, I thought. She isn't evil. She seemed very nice...I wanted to get to know her better.

I was in the heated pool a day later, not swimming, but floating on my back, my eyes shut. I didn't hear what was going around me until I sleepily opened my eyes and saw Annie Tatterton. She was sitting on the edge of the porcelain, her legs swinging back and forth into the water. Her gaze was fixed on the wall, distracted. I wondered what she was thinking about. She sighed, her arms going around herself, as she seemed to be in deep thought.

This gave me the perfect time to examine her features more closely. Her hair was long and dark as a raven. I had the sudden urge to stroke her hair, kiss her. Her eyes were the most unique shade of blue, like a sky blue. Her lips were desirable for me, I wanted to kiss her so bad. And of course, my eyes couldn't help but gaze at the dark blue swimming suit she wore. It wasn't wet so I couldn't see her every curve, but what I saw wasn't bad. Not at all.

I shook my head, slightly disturbed at my feelings that I had. I didn't even know this woman, I just knew I was attracted to the way she had treated me and the way she looked. Not so much in physical looks, but the way her eyes fixed on something, or the way she bit on her lower lip while in deep thought. It was like she had someone else inside her as well. I thought I'd been the only one to feel that way.

She sighed and stood up. As she stood, she slipped on the wet surface and fell into the pool. Her arms began to thrash and I briefly she swim?! I swam over to her as fast as I could. I pulled her out of the water, my heart racing and my breathing a bit fast. She was choking on the water and trembling violently as I pulled her and myself out of the pool.

Water dripped from her skin, which was as pale as flour. She was trembling so hard that it slightly scared me.

"Annie...are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me, surprised. I hoped she wasn't going into shock. She wrapped her arms around my bare waist and looked down, still trembling.

"I was always an awful swimmer..." she murmured. I saw how scared she was and it deeply touched me. She wasn't afraid to show her weaknesses. But they weren't really weaknesses, not like the kind Melodie possessed. Annie wasn't helpless, I could tell that.

I left her side to retrieve some towels. I wrapped one around her and she looked at me gratefully. Never had anyone looked at me like that. I watched her intently, making sure she wasn't going to zone out on me or go hysterical. She did neither, even though her trembling hadn't stopped.

"Come...I think you need something warm to drink," I said, putting my arm around her, helping her stand. She looked at me with wide eyes and I saw she was in a state of shock, but not a bad one.

We walked into the dining room, where I ordered the both of us hot chocolate. She was still trembling, but seemed to have recovered from the shock.

"You okay?" I asked with concern.

She looked distracted for a moment, then blinked rapidly. She nodded, though I saw shadows in her eyes. Something must be wrong, I thought. I didn't ask any further, in fear she would be angry at me. We remained quiet for a while. Then Annie was looking at me.

"I'm sorry I'm not very talkative right now," she softly said.

"I...I have a lot to think about," she said, swallowing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

She bit her lip, shook her head.

"No...I'll be fine," she said, standing. She flashed a smile at me as she wrapped the towel I'd gave her even tighter around her.

"Thank you so much, Bart. If I hadn't met you… I might have drowned." My face was crimson.

"Um...well...um...it's fine," I said.

She nodded, started to hand me the towel, but I shook my head.

"No...you keep it. It's just a towel. If you want, you can return it to me later," I said. She nodded, standing.

"Thank you again...but I'm going to go rest," she said, and started towards the elevator. I watched her, still concerned. She was acting differently, being a bit more distant. She somehow reminded me of someone …. Myself. Little did I know that she already had my pulsing heart in her hands...

I was walking up to my room a bit later when I heard screams from Annie's room. I looked at her door, wondering what was happening. Was she hurt? Was someone in her room? Terrible images of someone hurting her made my head spin.

"No! Tony! Stop! No! I'm not Leigh!" she screamed, so loud it chilled my blood.

Without a second thought, I dashed to her door and yanked it open. I was expecting another person in the room, but it was just Annie, asleep in her bed. She tossed and turned furiously, screaming, trying to get away from something, or someone. I watched, my eyes widening. I'd never seen such a nightmare in progress before. I hated seeing the way she writhed and screamed.

Unable to stand it any longer, I went over to her and began to shake her.

"Annie! Annie, wake up, you're only dreaming!" I cried.

Her blue eyes popped open, startled, scared. A fear that was similar to the fear I had when I woke up from nightmares of my mother and the past.

"Bart? What..what are you doing here?" she gasped as she shivered. She wore a light blue nightgown that matched her eyes. Her dark hair was disheveled, in all directions. She was breathing heavily, her body twitching.

"I heard you screaming..."

She looked at me, her face going crimson. She looked away.

"It was nothing," she said.

My hand went to her bare arm. Even though the touch of her bare skin distracted me slightly, it did not stop me from my concerns for her.

"Annie..."

"No! Leave me alone!" she cried. I dropped her arm, my eyes blazing.

"I just wanted to help you, damn it! What is it with you women? Always screaming for help, then when us men try, you pull away!" I growled.

Annie looked at me, bowed her head in her hands.

I watched as she began to cry, and I shivered, wanting to take her into my arms, stroke her hair, tell her it would be all right. I shook my head. What was wrong with me? She was being weak, like Melodie. She was CRYING. Then again …. I cried too. Every once in a while. I still cried for my mother in my sleep and tried to forget how childish that was.

"Annie...please...stop crying," I pleaded, feeling a bit bad. I had barged into her room and the nightmare must have been very vivid. Maybe she had good reason to cry.

"I...I...I'm sorry," she said, wiping her tears away.

"I always have this nightmare..."

"Please Annie. Anything you tell me...I won't tell anyone. I want to help you," I said, as I slipped my arm around her, not caring what she thought. She looked at me, silent for a long moment, in debate.

"All right," she whispered.

"I grew up in the small town of Winnerow, West Virginia. With my mother and father, and my aunt lived nearby with my half brother, Luke Jr. My aunt had slept with my father, and thus, Luke Jr was born. We were born on the same day. My uncle Drake also lived with my parents and I. I was seventeen or eighteen when we went to my aunt's birthday party. Luke and I had always been close. His mother liked to flirt with young men and was embarrassed by her. She embarrassed my mother by getting my father drunk and wildly dancing with him. My mother was very upset.

"We drove home, and it began to rain. Then we hit an oncoming car, and my mother and father died. I was in the hospital, paralyzed from the waist down. A strange blond haired man had me transferred to a hospital in Boston. I learned he was the stepfather of my grandmother, the man my mother tried to avoid mentioning, even though Luke and I often imagined ourselves at his home, more like a castle, Farthingale Manor. He had me transferred to his home. At first I had an awful nurse, who was rough with me and one time she poisoned my food. After my grandmother's stepfather, Tony Tatterton, fired her, he began to assist me with baths and dressing. I was always so embarrassed."

"I let him convince me into dying my hair blond, and he grew insane. I left the bland room I was in one day and found an English maze outside the manor. I was lost and found a wonderful man, who wheeled me to his cottage. He urged me to walk, and I felt I could walk a few steps. Tony was furious when I returned, and took my chair and crutches from me, then put something in my food so I couldn't walk like I had, I was weaker. He came into my room...and....and..." Hot tears fell from Annie's eyes. I had been utterly silent, staring at her as her past story rushed through her lips.

"He was naked...and he crawled into my bed. He kept calling me Leigh, my grandmother's name...then he tried...he tried..." I gasped involuntary and drew my arm closer to press her against me. Oh my god. No wonder that had been one hell of a nightmare!

"Go on...it's okay… He didn't succeed, and the next day he pretended nothing had happened. Luke Jr came to get me, and my aunt Fanny, but Tony told them I was to have no visitors. I yelled out a window for them to come back, and saw the man from the cottage, who later told me he was Tony's younger brother, Troy Tatterton. When I woke up, Aunt Fanny and Luke were there. They helped me out of there, even though Tony tried to stop us. I then discovered the reason my mother hated him. He had tried to rape her too, and had raped my grandmother Leigh. He had really been my mother's father."

"I returned home, to live with Aunt Fanny and Luke. Luke admitted his feelings of love to me, and I did the same, as wrong as it was. Drake was furious at me leaving Farthy, on Tony's side. Tony died, and Luke and I went to the funeral. Troy then had us go to his cottage and told us a story of how him and my mother had once been lovers until they discovered Heaven was Tony's daughter, for he had raped Leigh and she had ran from him into he arms of a stranger. And that I was Troy's true daughter. So Luke and I were no longer related. We dated for a while, then I went off to Europe to study art. Luke found someone else, even though he had promised he wouldn't. So I came here, to get away from it all."

Her story touched me deeply, for she had lived a hard life, like me. She had been paralyzed, like Jory, and almost raped. I hugged her, my heart beginning to constrict tightly. I hated that she had to deal with all that. Then I wondered …. What was I doing? How could she make me feel this way? I felt her stiffen under my touch.

"It's okay..he's dead, gone, he can't hurt you," I soothed, stroking her hair back. God the feel of her hair made my insides quiver with excitement. She was so beautiful and so very strong. Even with her weaknesses, she had to be strong to have had faced all that. She had her weak moments, but I had my own, I just never let anyone know about them, for a Foxworth had to act perfect. But with Annie, I didn't act perfect. I was nervous, yes, but not arrogant as I usually was with other women. I wondered why I was being so different with her. Yet it wasn't an act. This was how I felt around her.

I felt Annie's soft breathing as she fell back asleep, enclosed within my arms. I laid back against the bed, keeping her in my arms, not wanting to let her go. Desire filled me as I looked at her, but I pushed it back. I kissed the top of her head. I couldn't do that. I couldn't use her like that, not when she'd had a nightmare about her awful grandfather. It was sickening.

"I will stay and watch over you," I huskily whispered, and I fell sound asleep, with her in my arms. I slept better than I usually ever did, even on vacation.


	7. Chapter 7: Avoidance

**Chapter 7: Avoidance**

When I awoke in the morning, I had no idea where I was. The memory of last night came flashing back to me as I looked down and saw my arm around Annie's waist. Oh, oh, poor Annie...and I had thought I had always had problems! What did I really know about suffering like she had? I suddenly felt so selfish...so terribly ashamed of myself.

I slowly peeled my arm away from her sleeping form, knowing I had to get away from her. I could not allow myself to ruin her, ruin her with my temper and my past, my beliefs and the curse. The curse that had sent every woman in my life scurrying away.

I could not resist to step close to her, to run my hand softly against her forehead. Her eyelids blinked, but to my relief, she did not wake. I looked at her once more and then left the room. I stayed in my room a long time, even eating breakfast there. I did not want Annie to find me; she didn't need someone like me in her life. I snuck outside to the beach to have lunch, right there on the sand, where I could gaze at the rushing waves of the ocean in peace.

"Where have YOU been?" I heard, and turned as Annie approached me.

Her expression was not of anger, but of happiness. Her beautiful eyes twinkled as if she had stars in them.

"Annie...what are you doing out here?" I asked, my heart beating so furiously I wondered if it were about to pop out of my body. She smiled, one of those shy, sweet little smiles.

"Are you not glad to see me? You didn't leave a note, nothing...I wanted to thank you, Bart...for...staying, you know? That was really sweet of you....I mean listening to me and my problems..." she drifted off, then smiled at me again.

"So I see you decided to eat lunch outside in this beautiful setting. May I join you?" she asked.

"I was about finished," I said quickly, a bit coldly as I stood up and began to clean the area.

"Could you not spare even a minute or two...?"

"Annie, what don't you get? I don't want to spend time with you, I don't want to eat lunch with you, I just want you to leave me alone!" I yelled at her, tears welling in my eyes. She looked stunned a moment. I started to walk away from her, towards the hotel.

"What is your problem?! I wasn't such a nuisance last night, why were you the one who barged into my room to see what was wrong with me!" Annie shouted, footsteps behind me as we entered the hotel.

"Because I thought someone was in there with you, hurting you!" I fired, whipping around to glare at her before I continued on.

"Ironic, isn't it? You came to save me from someone hurtful, only to find out that all along it is YOU who is hurting me. I thought you cared, was it only a lie? Do you always lie to new girls who seem helpless? Well let me tell you something, Bart Foxworth! I'm not helpless and I can fend for myself so don't even bother helping me again!"

I swallowed and turned to see her there, her face red with anger, her blue eyes sparkling and glittering more beautifully than I had ever seen. Oh she did have a temper....just like me. ...Just like me.

"I didn't say you were helpless," I finally spoke.

"I didn't say that you did," she retorted.

"I think we need to talk...." I started, as her arms crossed her chest.

"Let's hear it," she said.

"Privately..."

I expected her to flinch or pull away when I took her hand, but she did neither and allowed me to pull her back onto the beach, and soon we were walking along the tide, as I wondered, how to tell her about who and what I was, why she had to approach me with extreme caution....


	8. Chapter 8: Truth

**Chapter 8: Truth**

"I had a difficult childhood," I started, keeping her hand in mine, unable to let go, as if we were magnets with some unknown force keeping us together...

"I had an older brother, Jory, and I was always jealous of him. He was always so graceful and acted like I was an idiot, that I didn't know anything. He did everything right; I never did anything as well as he did. He was a dancer, just like my mother. She had worked years to live up to her dream, but after my brother was born, she gave up her fame.

"I was about nine when we got new neighbors, a lady who wore black all the time, even a veil. I soon learned she was my grandmother and she did something my parents didn't; she acted as if I existed. I learned the man my mother had remarried was really my mother's brother. I could never get over how sick and wrong it was. My grandmother's butler, John Amos Jackson, warped me into thinking I should admire my great grandfather, Malcolm Foxworth.

"I was told the tale of Malcolm and his wife keeping my mother, her brother, and her younger brother and sister locked away in an attic for three years, where they were starved of sunlight, food, and love, poisoned until the youngest son died, their mother falling in love with the glitter of gems and green dollar bills. My mother, her brother, and sister escaped and found a doctor who took them in, a doctor who fell in love with my mother, but she married her dancing partner, Julian Marquet, Jory's dad. She never loved him enough, and after he killed himself she made herself love Jory more because of the way she had treated his father.

"Her younger sister died and my mother went to get revenge on her mother, trying to steal the young, handsome husband my grandmother had remarried after her first husband had died and had no choice but to return to her parents, where she locked her children away and gradually began poisoning them. My mother succeeded in her goal and soon was carrying the evidence of their affair: Me. My father died in a fire and my grandmother was considered insane, but she had gotten out and made promises to me. John Amos Jackson tried to manipulate me, something in which he succeeded.

"He had all of my family convinced I killed my own pets. My mother adopted a little girl whose mother had died, Cindy. I hated Cindy because it meant she was stealing away whatever love my mother had left for me after Jory. So I cut her hair, threatened her, was mean to her. Called her a whore and slut later on in life. My mother fell and hurt her knee so she was in a wheelchair for a while. And I was GLAD. I had thought that if she could no longer dance, then she would have time for me. Instead she was typing away on her keyboard, typing away about her true past.

"John Amos Jackson convinced me to lock my grandmother and mother into the basement of their house, then he lit a fire. My grandmother died saving my mother, and I was taken to a psychiatrist until high school about. There is so much about my life that I cannot explain in such short time...I had a hatred against my mother and her brother for their relationship, disliked Jory since he was 'perfect', as well as Cindy. I stole my brother's wife when he became paralyzed, then she left. I thought I was in love with Jory's nurse, but then again she went to Jory. So you see? I am cursed to anyone who remains too close to me for so long. If I were you, Annie, I'd get away from me, now."

Annie had not spoken the entire time, listening politely. She stopped and looked at me.

"You just need someone to love."

That was all she said. Nothing else was said as we continued to walk along the beach, both of us lost in thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Inspiration

**Chapter 9: Inspiration**

All I thought about the remainder of the evening was Annie's words before silence had settled over us like a heavy blanket of fog.

"You just need someone to love." The way she had said it, so matter-of-a-factly made me wonder....wonder...

Was that all I needed? To be loved? A large part of me ached to be loved, like Melodie and Toni had loved Jory, and never me. Even if Toni had once claimed to loving me, it had not been as great love as she felt for Jory.

Annie and I had separated after returning to the hotel. She was a little more silent, as if in deep thought about something serious. I stayed in my room, afraid to go to her. I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. That's when I felt Annie. I can't explain it; I felt her calling to me. I did not see nor hear her, but I knew she needed me. Deep inside, she had already attached herself firmly to me...

I got up and left my room, going to hers. I knocked before I opened the door. She sat in a chair at an easel that was blank, a paintbrush in her hand. Her blue eyes lifted, and I saw awe in her eyes. I was nervous for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Hi..." I started, as she blinked, looking down at her paints.

"Hi..." she echoed softly, before her eyes raised back up to meet and lock with mine again.

"What are you painting?" I asked.

"Nothing...I have no inspiration," she said, sounding melancholy. I was a bit concerned; she had been so happy and jovial before, had I caused this sullen mood? She must have saw the concern in my eyes when I heard her tone, for gently she smiled.

"Its nothing you did...I get into these melancholy moods sometimes. I don't know why...I guess I take after my father....my real father," she said softly, setting her paints aside.

"Would you like to take an evening walk on the beach? I hear they're selling hotdogs and ice cream out on the beach..." I drifted off. She looked at the clock, looking perplexed for a brief moment.

"I was so occupied with my work that I didn't realize the time. Thanks," she said, smiling at me as she stood. She wore a pair of faded jeans and a white tanktop. Her ebony hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"No problem...let's go before everything gets gone," I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her from her room. I only stopped long enough so she could lock her door.

Soon we were out on the beach, each with a hotdog, that I had insisted on paying for. As we ate, we walked along the beach, throwing crumbs off of our buns to the seagulls. We walked side by side, even though our hands were not touching. She flashed a smile at me and for a moment her face was the only thing I could look at. Then I dropped my hotdog.

She laughed as I looked down at the food that was covered in sand and saltwater. I grimaced a bit.

"Its okay...I wasn't hungry...." I replied, even as she tore hers into half and offered me the other piece. I shook my head and she frowned.

"Bart...." she said, then as my mouth opened to speak, she took the opportunity to put the hotdog in my mouth. I looked at her with surprised eyes, but she just stood there, holding it, feeding me. We devoured what remained and then I felt her drift closer to me, the sun starting to set.

"Oh god that is so beautiful," she said. I turned to look at her, suddenly thinking nothing but her was beautiful. Before I knew what was happening, I had leaned closer to her, until our lips touched. Mine touched hers tentatively at first, then deepened. My eyes closed as my arms eagerly slipped around her, bringing her close to me.

My lips parted and I could taste her as my tongue went to meet hers.

"Annie..."

She gasped slightly and I pulled away, swallowing hard.

"I didn't mean to do that," I muttered. Her face was flushed, her lips parted. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Yes you did. Or you wouldn't have done it," she said. I looked at her, terribly uncomfortable.

"Annie …. Please, don't. I don't want …. I don't want …" I stuttered, at a loss of words.

"You don't want me?" she breathed, looking a bit crestfallen.

"No. Yes. I mean …. I do want you, but I don't want to end up using you. I'm bad for that. And I don't want it to be like that," I finished.

"Why? Why am I so different?" she asked, looking curious. For a moment I just looked at her, not sure on how to express the way I was feeling.

"Annie …. You're just… I don't know. Different. You make me feel … different. And I don't want to end up hurting you," I finished.

"Than don't," she said.

"Don't what?" I asked, a bit confused.

I watched her as she closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, they gazed up into mine.

"Don't hurt me then," she whispered. She looked down at the sand for a moment.

"I feel different with you too, Bart. It's even more different than the way I used to feel about Luke. It's like …. I don't know. You understand me."

"Let's just not …" I started, watching as her face fell in.

"See each other?" she softly asked, her voice laced with disappointment. I chuckled and cupped her cheek with one hand so she'd look at me.

"I was going to say, not rush into anything. Okay?" I asked. She looked a bit relieved and smiled slightly.

"All right," she agreed. We walked down the beach, allowing the tide to flow over our bare feet. I looked down and watched the tide run over our feet. I smiled to myself and looked up to see Annie staring at me in awe.

"What?" I asked, a bit uncomfortable. She smiled.

"I think I've found my inspiration," she softly said. I stared at her.

"You're kidding," I muttered. She reached for my hand.

"Can I paint you, Bart?" she asked. She looked so excited, so lit up. How could I even refuse?


	10. Chapter 10: Natural

* * *

**Chapter 10: Natural**

"Annie, you're killing me," I complained as I sat still, watching her sketch me. She frowned at me.

"Maybe I will," she murmured, smiling. I smirked at her.

"You'd kill me?" I asked, pretending to be shocked. She glanced at me.

"I will if you don't be still. Look natural," she said.

I grinned and crossed my arms over my chest, rolling my eyes and sticking my tongue out at her. I chuckled slightly when her hands went to her hips.

"Bart! I'm being serious," she stated. I laughed.

"I'm being natural," I insisted. She frowned at me and then shrugged as she began to pack up her supplies.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, if you won't be serious about this, I'll go find some other cute guy out on the beach and paint him," she said with a shrug. I sat up.

"You wouldn't."

"I wonder if any of them would be interested in doing a nude portrait?" she wondered aloud. My jaw dropped and then I smirked.

"Wait a minute. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to make me jealous!" I exclaimed.

"No, I'm not. I was trying to make you insanely jealous," she said. I made myself comfortable in the chair I was sitting in.

"It worked. If you ever do a nude portrait, it better damn well be me," I said with a devilish smile. Annie laughed even as her cheeks filled with blood.

"If I ever need a nude portrait, I'll put you first on the list," she teased. I smiled.

"Go on, woman. I don't want to sit here all day. This is me, natural," I said, screwing my face up so I looked cold and indifferent.

"Is it really?" she asked. My eyes met with hers.

"Usually."

"I don't believe you. You haven't been like that here," she said.

"I don't have the pleasure of having you in my presence when I'm at home. You make me like this, Annie. You make me want to open up. You make me want to be …. A kid again."

She smiled and walked over to me. She sat down on my lap without taking her eyes off me. She then leaned towards me and sweetly claimed my lips with hers. Kissing her was so wonderful. One kiss could send my heart pounding and my head spinning. She pulled away and smiled.

"Hold that look, Bart. Pretend I'm kissing you," she murmured, leaning forward to kiss me again before she stood up and went back to her easel. I kept my eyes open and tried to do as she suggested.

I kept the expression up as long as I could.

"Okay, I'm finished with the sketch. That's enough for today," she announced.

"Good. I'm tried of keeping this stupid expression on my face," I stated as I stood, stretching.

"It isn't stupid," Annie said. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm glad you think so," I said as she walked over to me.

"Please, come have lunch with me, Mr. Foxworth," she said. My smile widened.

"Only on one condition, Miss Tatterton."

"And that would be?" she asked, looking up into my eyes anxiously as I smiled.

"Kiss me."


	11. Chapter 11: Confession

* * *

**Chapter 11: Confession**

Annie smiled and seemed a bit flattered at my request. I could feel my blood pounding furiously within my veins, pulsing beneath my skin that was suddenly tingling in anticipation for her kiss. She stepped towards me, her lovely blue eyes locking with mine as she slid her arms up around my neck and pulled me down toward her lips.

Her kiss was soft at first, but after a moment it grew harder, more confident. Unable to help myself, my tongue parted her lips and searched for hers. Her eyes flickered open in shock but she didn't pull away, tentatively mimicking my tongue with her own.

I enclosed my arms around her slender waist as my lips left hers and drifted down her chin and to her neck. I felt her jerk in surprise and then she held me tighter as her lips drifted over my face. I pulled away, breathing so fast I feared I'd never be able to breathe normally again.

She looked at me, slightly startled as she tried to control her own breathing.

"Did …. Did I do something wrong?" she finally managed. I reached for her hands and brought them to my lips, kissing each one softly.

"No. I just didn't want us to get too far …. with you, I might not be able to stop," I admitted. Her expression suddenly deepened, making her look wise.

"Me too. I feel that way too," she said, her eyes wistful. As I stared at her, desire shot through every part of my body but I held it back, closing my eyes for a moment. I opened them when I felt Annie's fingertips on my face. I enclosed my hands around hers and brought them slowly away from my face, not breaking our intense gaze.

"I just …. I want it to be different, Annie," I said. Her eyes hazed with slight confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned. I started to smile and then I stopped, growing serious. I wanted her to see I was serious.

"Look … we've only known each other for what, three days?" I asked and she nodded, even though her face looked a bit troubled.

"So what are you saying? For us to just be friends?" she asked, her blue eyes beginning to harden. She tried to pull her hands away from mine, but I held her hands tightly.

"No. I don't want to just be friends. I just want things to be different with us, Annie. I've already told you I had a history of using women and I'll be damned if I ever use you," I finished.

"What do you mean by different?" she asked, squeezing my hands.

"I want … you to be happy. With no pressures or anything being weighted on your shoulders. True, we're still strangers but we've already discovered so much about each other … and I don't want to stop discovering you. I hope there will always be some mystery for me to discover."

She smirked.

"Who said you'd discover all my secrets?" she teased and I laughed.

"Oh, but I will." She rolled her eyes and stepped forward to embrace me warmly.

"Bart … I really am touched and thrilled at your words …" she said, pausing as a slow rumble filled the air. I looked down at her stomach and she blushed.

"I didn't eat breakfast. So I really am … hungry," she finished.

"I can tell," I said, still looking down at her stomach.

"Bart! Stop it!" she cried. I looked at her for a moment, confused.

"Stop what?"

"Quit looking at my stomach!" she said, trying to wrap her arms around her waist as my eyebrow lifted curiously.

"What? Don't tell me you're ashamed of that!" I cried, nodding at her stomach.

"Why? It's … perfect," I breathed, sliding my arms around her.

"Bart …really …" she stuttered, her face beginning to glow. I grinned at her wickedly and wiggled my fingers against her stomach, causing her to yelp and crumble with vulnerability and laughter.

"Bart!" she cried, trying to dodge my fingers but I kept tickling her without mercy until she was breathing hard between her giggles, shaking all over. I laughed and embraced her, kissing her neck. I slid my hands over her stomach and she winced as if I was about to launch another tickling attack.

When my fingers were obedient and still, she relaxed. Then her stomach angrily growled again and we both laughed. I felt the quiver against my hands and wondered briefly if this was the way the stomach of a pregnant woman felt. I'd never touched Melodie; we'd both pretended she wasn't pregnant at all.

"Look what you did. You made it mad," Annie said. I laughed and patted her stomach affectionately.

"I'm sorry," I said in a voice that sounded like it was reserved for a small child.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it," she said, eying me pointedly.

"Oh, well, in that case … come, Miss Tatterton. Let's go to lunch," I said. She nodded and began to take down the ebony hair she'd put up in a ponytail, but I stopped her.

"Just leave it. It looks … nice."

"I have a pencil behind my ear," she admitted. I grinned.

"I see that. Keep it … I might need it to write the check." She laughed and shook her head.

"You're a bit incorrigible, aren't you?" she asked. I chuckled.

"More than you think," I said with a devilish grin that made her gasp even though she smiled.


	12. Chapter 12: Worth The Effort

**A/N: **Sorry for the LONG wait. School and life overtook me and then just as I was writing new chapters, my computer died. And my chapters were gone. These were rewritten and as close to the original as I could manage ... again sorry for the update and these chapters are very long (much longer than usual) so enjoy:-)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Worth The Effort**

I would have never admitted that my brother was ever right in my life but he really had been right about this vacation. I hadn't ever imagined that there was a person out there quite like Annie. I knew it was dangerous to be falling for a woman so quickly, but with her I couldn't help myself. As the days passed by, I grew more and more nervous and tense, knowing that soon we'd both be away from here and back to our lives again.

I walked along the beach one night alone after Annie and I had had dinner together, trying to clear my head out and figure out what I was going to do once this vacation was over. Annie was trying to make her name out there as an artist and I did have my business to look after. Would she be offended if I wanted her in my life? She was almost as well off as I was when it came to money since she was a true heir of the famous Tattertons. I had remembered reading several articles about the successful toy-making business, especially the founder, Tony Tatterton.

He had looked like a decent man but after I had learned he had tried to rape his own daughter and granddaughter, I knew I'd never be able to look at his picture again without feeling disgust and hatred. Annie was a special person and he'd treated her like a prisoner when she was unable to help herself. Although Annie had told me about her past the night she'd had the nightmare about Tony, she went into more detail whenever I asked. She didn't seem ashamed of what had happened but she still was hurt. I could tell.

I also went further in detail about my life, unable to stop myself. I'd never explained my life so thoroughly to anyone in my life, not even my special psychiatrists. I expected Annie to recoil time and time again, but she didn't. She listened politely with her eyes locked on mine, as if she was trying to feel what I was feeling as well. She never said anything negative about what I had done, even when I told her the awful details of how I had stolen my brother's wife away from him and how awful I'd been to my family. She seemed more sad than anything else when we had these serious talks and sometimes I would stop and try to find a happier subject.

Annie was usually a bright and happy person, but the way her moods sometimes changed scared me a little. Sometimes she would be perfectly happy and then she would pause and her eyes would fill with an aching sadness as if she'd just lost a best friend. When I asked about it, she told me it was just the way she was, the way her father had been.

"I inherited it from him. I inherited his mood changes, that's all. Please don't analyze me, Bart," she would say and I wouldn't mention it for a while at least. I didn't think Annie was crazy or anything, but I couldn't help but wonder what could change her mood like that. Still, I did as she requested; I didn't analyze her. Simply because she asked and also because she did the same when it came to me. She never judged a thing I did, no matter how terrible it had been.

I sighed as I came closer to the tide, allowing the cool white water to flow over my toes. I looked out into the horizon, wondering just what I was going to do. I had three more days left of my vacation and Annie had two. I didn't want her out of my life now. I had to find a way to keep her linked to me, no matter what the distance.

A part of me was angry at myself for allowing myself to fall so deeply for this woman. But I bit down all the bitter accusations my mind wanted to make about Annie. She wasn't after my money; she had inherited the Tatterton toy-making business and for a beginning artist, she was doing pretty well on her own. She wanted to be with me for me. But I'd never had something like that happen before. I hadn't even been sure if Toni had loved me for me but obviously what we had had hadn't been more than physical attraction because she had fallen for Jory, who was better at relationships emotionally when it came to women.

Part of me just couldn't digest the fact that Annie might really like me because of who I was. It wasn't logical to me. Who in their right mind would want to be with someone like me? I was as flawed as a cracked vase and Annie didn't even know everything. I had told her that I used women, but I'd never told her about some of the most shameful things I'd done . . . like bringing whores home or what I had done when I saw Cindy and her boyfriends going at it. I was so ashamed and so afraid I would drive Annie away if she knew of my past sexual activities, which were dirty and no good.

She was far too perfect for me, and I believe that is why I had to continually stop myself whenever I was touching and kissing her. I knew she was inexperienced, probably a virgin herself. And I felt far too dirty to let anything happen between us. Maybe I should just cut off all ties with her when I leave to keep from disappointing her. The last thing I wanted to do was to disappoint Annie.

"Dammit," I whispered bitterly at myself, glaring out at the sun as it began to settle down behind the ocean. I was so angry at myself for doing such dirty things in my life and now I was being tormented by them. Who wanted to admit to the woman that he was falling in love with that he'd been famous for paying so a woman would be with him? It was pathetic and I had just now realized it. I wanted to start my life over again, no matter what. I felt so incredibly dirty. I'd once been on television for a year or so, when I had my religious program on tv.

I had given it up because my past had reared its ugly head. Someone had let it slip just what Bart Foxworth had done before he'd relived his ways. All of my flaws had been brought up and no one had wanted to listen to me, no matter how good I preached or sang. I was tainted with too many sins to redeem myself in their eyes. Not even God could help a fool like me. I'd been so angry that I'd stopped practicing religion all together. It seemed that nothing in my life would ever last . . .

I had to leave Annie. I couldn't chance a life of happiness when it might ruin her life. I cared about her enough to know when to let go. But the question was, how was I supposed to let go? How could I enjoy our last days together knowing I'd never set eyes on her again, never kiss her or touch her again? I finally gave up trying to think of an explanation and headed back into the hotel. Surely something would come to me. I should have known better all along . . .

I was going to go into my room and go to sleep without even glancing at Annie but she had her door open so I would see her as I passed. And like a moth to the flame, I was unable to resist going to her. It was like she'd charmed me. When I paused at her doorway and looked in, she was sitting Indian-style on the floor, intensely studying her sketchpad. I loved how she got so intense about her art. It reminded me of how I was so much alike her when it came to my work.

She suddenly looked up at me, her eyes so wide and blue that I drowned in her gaze for a moment. Then she smiled.

"The art show is tomorrow," she revealed. I nodded and sprawled down onto the carpeted floor beside her.

"Nervous?" I asked. She sighed and nodded.

"A little," she admitted and I smiled at her.

"Well, don't be. I'm sure you'll do perfectly fine," I assured her.

"Thank you. I'm glad to have your support," she said, her eyes locking with mine.

"Luke's coming," she softly said. I felt my spine tense slightly and I tried to think of something to say.

"Oh. That's nice of him," I finally said. I couldn't help but be jealous of Luke. He had gotten the chance to grow up with Annie all of his life, even if they had thought they were half brother and sister. Almost like my mother and Chris. Only they hadn't given into temptation, even when they'd learned the truth. I knew Annie had loved him and had been hurt when he'd found someone else though. I wasn't sure how she saw him now.

"Well, he always supported my art. He was probably my first real model," she admitted, smiling and shaking her head.

"I used to paint Farthingale Manor all the time. Luke was my prince and I was a princess and we wanted more than anything to live in Farthy."

Her eyes darkened slightly.

"My mother warned me that it wasn't a happy place but I didn't listen. Farthingale was just so wonderful to my eye that I couldn't imagine it being anything but wonderful …. Elegant. Then after I was brought there, I saw just how worn down Tony had allowed it to become. And he acted like it was brand new all the time. He acted like it was a privilege for me to be staying there. The only thing that looked decent was the maze and my father's cottage. I should have listened to my mother …. She was always right," she whispered.

I was concerned as I always was about Annie's sudden sadness and I put my hand on her shoulder softly.

"You just …. had hopes, Annie. That's all. You just wanted it to be a happy place because that's what you saw when you looked at it. We all have dreams and it's not anyone's fault when those dreams don't happen," I said.

She smiled and slowly shook her head.

"My mother was so wonderful, Bart. She had so much hardship to go through. All because of my grandfather. She grew up poor, in a family that wasn't hers, sold and abused …. And then thrown into a new and rich world. And even though she had money, it was hard to fit in. And when she and my father learned who they were …. It broke their hearts so much. I know you never approved of your mother and Uncle's relationship … but knowing what my parents went though, I can't blame them for what they did," she said, looking up at me quickly as if I would be ashamed that she thought it was all right.

"They didn't know they were related. My mother and Chris knew perfectly well and I just can't see how a brother and sister can fall in love like that, no matter what the circumstances. Of course, I'm not perfect, Annie. I never said I was. I don't think what your parents did was necessarily wrong …. I mean, how can I say that? You wouldn't have been born and I think that is a good enough reason," I admitted. Annie just looked at me.

"So even if my parents were closely related, you don't care?" she asked. I stared at her for a moment. Oh no, had I made her feel ashamed of herself because of who her parents were? I had never intended to make her feel bad.

"No, Annie! I'm sorry if I led you to believe that. It's just … I never approved of my mother and Chris's relationship even though now I do respect just what they gave up to be together. I suppose they tried their best," I said. Annie nodded and closed her eyes.

I put my arms around her and hugged her, kissing her forehead, wishing I wasn't so stupid. I'd rattled on and on so much about my disapproval for my mother and Chris's relationship that I had made Annie feel inferior because her parents had been so closely related. What an idiot I was!

"Annie, you need to stop paying so much attention to my little rants. I'm not really normal, you know. I'm like a volcano waiting to explode sometimes and I just can't help the way I've always felt about their relationship. But I'm not disgusted by you or your parents. They sounded very much in love and I just wish they hadn't had to go through such tragedy. And your mother sounded …. wonderful. I would have loved to meet her. I never knew anyone named Heaven before," I said, smiling.

Heaven. What a beautiful yet unique name. Even if it was a very religious name, I liked it. It sounded a lot better than my own. Bart. At least Jory had had a creative name.

"I know she would have loved you. You two might have really had quite the heated discussions," she admitted and I laughed.

"Am I really that bad?" I teased.

"I'm afraid so."

"Darn. I guess that means you'd be embarrassed to have me at the art show, then?" I teased.

"You want to go?" she asked, seeming surprised and caught off guard. I held my smile and kept my eyes on her.

"Yes. I'd love to accompany you. Unless you're afraid of being seen with the likes of me," I said, starting to wickedly grinned.

"I would think it would be the other way around," she embarrassingly admitted.

My eyes narrowed and I put my hands on her shoulders as I looked into her eyes.

"Annie, I would never be afraid to be seen with you. You put yourself down too much sometimes. I'm no better than you are," I seriously said.

That was right. I was way below her because I was so messed up and she didn't even know it ….

"So you keep telling me. Did you bring anything formal to wear?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. I chuckled.

"Annie, you'd freak if you saw my wardrobe at home. You're probably the first in a long while to see me so casual," I admitted, nodding down at my crisp white shirt and denim shorts.

"Usually all I ever wear at home is suits and I did bring one, just in case," I said.

"You look like the type who'd be dressed up a lot," Annie admitted, studying me with what I had teasingly began to call "her artist's eye".

"But I won't complain about what you've been wearing recently. You clean up well," she teased and I chuckled.

"I bet you do as well. I hope you won't go to the show dressed in a pair of old jeans and an apron caked with paint," I teased back. She smiled.

"Of course not. I wasn't brought up in a barn you know. But I'll have to keep a pencil behind my ear, you know," she said and I laughed.

"Oh yes. To sign checks?" I teased, remembering the night we'd had dinner together and I actually had the humor to lean over and snatch her pencil from behind her ear to write the check. She had looked so stunned by it that we'd both ended up in hysterical tears even though I'd earlier teased that we'd use the pencil for writing the check. I just hadn't known I would do it until I felt compelled to. And I'd been so glad I'd done it after I'd seen the way Annie's face glowed with pleasant surprise and humor.

"No, silly. To write autographs of course," she said with a smile. I couldn't tell if she was teasing or not but it seemed to me that she was. I forced a hearty laugh.

"Right."

"You don't think anyone will want it?" she challenged, crossing her arms over her chest and studying me like a doctor or a lawyer. Her intense look amused me.

"Oh, I have no doubt that someone already wants it," I said.

"Really?"

I nodded and leaned towards her ear.

"Um hmmm. Before I leave, I will have your autograph, Miss Tatterton. And I'll have it framed," I whispered, smiling slightly as I watched her shiver from our closeness. I couldn't help myself when I leaned down towards her neck to leave a trail of kisses there. Then I remembered something and sat up quickly.

"Do you really want to go with me to the show? Or was you wanting to go with Luke?" I asked, feeling like my heart had frozen. Annie scoffed quietly and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"He hasn't even bothered to contact me himself for years, Bart. He happened to read an article about it in the magazine and told me he'd come since it was my first major show. I hardly call that wanting to accompany me at the show," she said, looking up at me quickly.

I saw her eyes were hard and angry and I wondered if she resented him for pushing her out of his life.

"Do you still love him?" I blurted.

She stared at me.

"I'll always love him, Bart. Some part of me will always love him and remember all that he's done for me. But he isn't the same person he used to be and neither am I. I'm not a stupid dreamer anymore. I could care less about the childish fantasies we used to have. They were just ways to waste our time because we were so bored. But he didn't even want me in his life at all, Bart. It was like suddenly, after he knew who I was, that were weren't related, that he didn't want me. It's sick to imagine that he only loved me when he thought we were siblings but it's the way it feels. We're not even friends anymore. I lost him as a friend. I've lost everyone. Drake, my father, Luke. That's why I pushed myself so hard to visit all over Europe and why I worked so hard to be in this show. I don't have a family anymore. And I miss it," she angrily admitted, her eyes filling with hateful tears.

And here I was, thinking of leaving her. I swallowed hard, wondering what I was going to do now. I couldn't just leave her without a goodbye now. She didn't have family or friends anymore. She didn't have anyone but herself. It was hard to imagine how she was happy the way she lived but it was obvious that she wasn't too happy. I suspected that she wouldn't have spoken to anyone here if she hadn't happened to need my assistance the night she came into the hotel with her arms full of paintings. Was Fate trying to tell me something?

"I know how you feel, Annie. Really, I do. Although my brother and his wife and children live nearby, I drive myself into work to fill the void in my life. The only company I have is Trevor, my hired help. And now Melodie, my brother's ex wife. She returned a while ago with no money, no place to stay, and I allowed her to stay. Not because I wanted her or loved her. Not because I pitied her either. Because I enjoyed seeing her crawl back to me on her hands and knees after she'd hurt me and her husband. I know it was just as much my fault as hers but she still thinks everything that went wrong is my fault. Like I corrupted her. And I despised her so much I enjoyed making her do chores she'd probably never done and work as something she's never had to do. She was famous and dancing with stars, not working in some local diner. And I haven't felt ashamed about any of it until I met you, Annie. I'm a terrible person."

She looked at me with such sadness I wished I'd kept my fat mouth shut.

"You're trying to break off gently, aren't you?" she softly asked, looking down at the floor. I swallowed hard and decided to come out with the truth. I reached for her hands and brought them to the warmth of my heart.

"Annie, I'm going to be totally honest about that. I've done so much worse that I don't even know where to begin. And I don't want to tell you what sins I've committed, I'm so ashamed. I know you probably think I can't go lower than sleeping with my brother's wife but I have. And I can't tell you what I did because I don't want to disappoint you. Annie, the truth is I feel you are too good for me. I don't want to end up hurting you … I was thinking of a way for us to go back to our own separate lives but I didn't want to give you up. I was feeling selfish not wanting to let you go because I never want to make you feel like you've made a mistake. So I was trying to find a way to do this but it's not easy. It's damned hard," I admitted.

I expected Annie to be angry at me so I wasn't surprised when her eyes swung up to glare at me. She was strikingly beautiful when she was angry and seemed so intense about her anger. It was as if we'd been made for each other, no matter how silly it sounded. If only we'd met so much sooner …. before I had the chance to roll around in the mud ….

"Why don't you ask me what I'd like, Bart, instead of trying to protect me with what you think is right? I might not feel the same way you do. I'm no better than you are, Bart. You don't have to tell me what your sins were if you feel they're so terribly bad. But what is a sin is you trying to live my life for me, trying to choose what is best for me. I like to make my own decisions and I think I should have a say about what happens to us as well," she angrily and passionately said, her blazing eyes not once leaving mine.

"What do you want us to do, Annie? What would you like to happen?" I asked seriously, clutching her hands even tighter. The anger began to slowly disappear from her eyes.

"I don't want us to be ashamed of wanting to be together. I don't want us to be ashamed because we don't think we're good enough to be together. Bart, I haven't been happy in a long time and I wasn't expecting to find happiness here, but I've found it, with you. You bring out the best in me and I think, from what you've said, that I bring out the best in you. If we can do that …. is there really a reason for us to destroy that? Can't we even try and see if we can handle it? Isn't it worth the effort?" she whispered.

My heart was beating wildly inside my chest and I knew she could feel it. We stared at one another in frustration and desperation for a moment before we leaned towards one another on cue and deeply kissed. There was no denying the shocks that ignited within the fusion of our lips being pressed together or the tingles that were felt when our skin touched. There was no denying that trying to keep what we had was more than worth the effort. It was definitely worth it. When we pulled away, breathing hard and fast, I knew she'd felt the same I had. Our eyes met and I knew that our relationship was far from over. It had just begun.


	13. Chapter 13: Night To Shine

**Chapter 13: Night To Shine**

I checked my appearance in the mirror for what seemed to be the hundredth time, straightening my tie, making sure my hair was perfect. I wanted to look perfect as Annie's date tonight. My shoes were so shiny that I could practically see my reflection in them and I hoped Annie wouldn't think I was in love with my appearance or anything. I just liked to look nice and tonight I especially wanted to look nice for her. I wasn't doing it for me completely.

I reached into my top dresser drawer to retrieve the surprise I had ordered for Annie earlier. It certainly hadn't been easy getting the simple bouquet of deep red roses. I had chosen something simple because I wanted Annie to know that I thought she was more than simple and didn't need fancy flowers to prove the point. I had gotten red roses because hardly any woman I'd ever talked to had ever hated them. They were the best kind of flower to bet on.

It had been hard getting the flowers up to my room because Annie had been in and out all day, taking her paintings to the museum down the street. She had insisted that she take all the paintings down there herself. She didn't want to hire anyone to do it because she was afraid someone might accidentally drop them.

"So you were really being brave the night you asked me to help you carry them to your room the night we met, eh?" I had teased her and she had flushed furiously.

"Well, you looked like the type that could carry a few paintings up to a room without dropping them or spilling something on them," she said, even though we both knew I'd been the only one in the room, which had been lucky for me. I laughed.

"Are you kidding? I used to be as clumsy as an ox. I've improved over the years, but I'm not about to do gymnastics or anything. I'd get seriously hurt," I teased and we'd both laughed.

I'd gotten the roses from the florist while she had been busy setting some paintings up in the museum, but I hadn't made it to my room in time. I had thrown the roses into a nearby open elevator while she returned to her room. She'd looked at me curiously and suspiciously as if she thought I was trying to sneak some of her paintings out of her room and down to the museum for her or something. While she'd been in her room, I'd chased the elevator downstairs and gotten the roses. I'd then realized I'd have to go back upstairs and chance seeing Annie again. Desperate with the need to surprise her, I'd went into the dining room and asked one of the hired help if he could loan me some towels.

I'd finally wrapped the flowers carefully between the stack of towels and had managed to carry them upstairs.

"You'll be gone soon, why are they giving you so many towels?" she asked when she saw them and I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe they just want to be sure," I had offered, hurrying to my room so I could hide the flowers before she decided to follow me. She certainly did have a way of keeping up to tabs with a person. Maybe she was afraid that I would back out of our promise to remain together. Maybe she really did need me.

I held the flowers behind my back and started out of the room. I paused to lock my door and then I went to Annie's room, seeing the door was open. I peered inside and was greeted with the sight of a dark haired man sitting casually on Annie's bed. For a moment I just stared at him furiously, wondering who he was. Then I realized it was Luke from how Annie had described him. I quickly tried to remain neutral before he turned to see me glaring at him. I didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with him even if I was jealous of him already. Him and Annie would have looked good together …. then again, I remembered people had stared at us when we'd been together a few times like we looked like a perfect couple as well. No wonder Luke and Annie had thought they were related. They both had the same hair color about.

Finally Luke seemed to sense my presence and he looked at me. I was surprised to see that he looked about as jealous of me as I was of him. Then I thought I was probably imaging it.

"Bart! You're a bit early but I'm ready to go. Luke just got here himself. I hope you don't mind if he joins us," Annie said from the bathroom. From where I was at I couldn't see her but I was sure Luke could.

"No, I don't mind at all," I lied even though I had wanted to set my eyes on Annie privately and give her the flowers in private ….. not in front of an old boyfriend.

"Luke, why don't you go and make yourself a reservation for tonight? Surely you'll be too tired to go straight back to Boston tonight," Annie said as if she knew I wanted us to be alone.

Luke didn't look particularly happy that Annie wanted him out of the room and alone with me, but he stood up.

"I suppose I can stay for tonight. But that's it. I have a long trip ahead of me," he reminded, glancing at me. I offered my hand.

"Bart Foxworth. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said. Luke stared at my hand cautiously for a moment before he shook it briefly, his dark sapphire eyes meeting mine.

"Luke Casteel Jr. Likewise," he said, letting go of my hand quickly.

"Luke! Did you know you and Bart are both jr's?" Annie called and Luke looked at me like he wished I'd disappear.

"No. How … interesting," he offered, glancing back at the bathroom before he started out of the room. I watched him as he headed down the hall and towards the elevator. When he was gone, I shut and locked the door.

"Is he always that moody?" I asked as I neared the bathroom.

"Sometimes. He was always quiet. He's got the Casteel temper too. He's just a bit overprotective I guess. That's the way brothers can be," she said.

"He's not really your brother," I reminded.

"He is to me. He is now, in a way," she admitted before she stepped out the bathroom to leave me gaping at her.

She was amazingly beautiful in her dark blue dress that left her right shoulder and most of her back bare. She had used only the slightest trace of makeup and her lips were shimmering red. It took every nerve inside me to keep from kissing right then and there. Her ebony hair was curled and a pretty pair of turquoise hair pins in the shape of flowers made it seem like she was some fairy princess. To top the outfit off, she wore slightly heeled black sandals and had a beautiful white shawl to drape across her shoulders. Her only jewelry was her silver watch and a simple gold chain with a small turquoise teardrop that hung around her neck.

"Wo… you look amazing," I blurted. Her cheeks flushed slightly but she smiled.

"Thank you. So do you," she said, her eyes gazing from my shoes all the way up to the top of my head. I saw that she really did like the way I was dressed and it warmed me up so much inside that before I knew it, I stepped towards her and leaned down to kiss her neck, not wanting to chance messing up her lipstick.

"These are for you …. not for luck though, because you don't need luck," I murmured as I brought the bouquet of flowers out from behind my back and placed them into her hands. She really looked surprised and happy, her eyes locking with mine.

"Everyone can use a little extra luck sometimes. Thank you for the flowers, Bart … I …" she drifted off, her eyes suddenly widening. She put her hand to her mouth and laughed.

"What?" I asked, grimacing slightly.

"That's what you was being so sneaky about earlier, wasn't it? When I was moving my paintings. I thought you were up to something," she admitted, grinning at me. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me so tightly I could feel the warmth of her body, smell she sweet scent of her shampoo, her perfume …. it made me dizzy.

"Well, we better get a move on. It's not polite to show up late for these things," Annie said and I laughed.

"I bet many get away with tardiness anyway," I said as we started towards the door. Annie paused when she saw the door had been locked and looked up at me, her eyebrow lifting curiously.

"Luke didn't make you get all jealous and possessive, did he?" she asked.

"Not much. I'm like that regardless," I admitted, grinning at her. She just smiled and shook her head before she unlocked the door and opened it. Luke stood a few feet away and glared at me as soon as he saw us. He wore a dark blue suit that perfectly matched his eyes.

"I was wondering if you two had already left. The door was locked," he icily said.

"I'm sorry if we worried you," Annie said, looking a bit concerned and shocked at Luke's behavior. I was beginning to doubt the fact that Luke was over Annie. He might have moved on years ago but it was obvious that he hadn't given up on her yet even if she had done the same to him.

"I feel so lucky to have two handsome men escorting me," Annie said, taking both of our arms as if she sensed the tension swirling around us.

"You should feel lucky. Tonight is your night to shine," I softly said as we started downstairs and onto the museum ….


	14. Chapter 14: Artistic Fireworks

**Chapter 14: Artistic Fireworks**

Annie paused at the entrance to the museum, staring in terror at the amount of people that had shown. I squeezed her hand in reassurance, knowing she was just getting a bit of stage fright. I'd felt that enough with all the important meetings and gatherings I'd attended in my life.

"Oh, there's so many people," she breathed, her voice sounding small.

"Yes there are. But don't be intimidated …. you'll be fine," I assured her, starting forward.

She followed my lead and the three of us headed inside. The museum was not large but spacious enough. There had to be at least two hundred people here. The lights were bright and the floor was the color of glazed honey. It was a perfect floor for dancing and there was some people dancing to the music playing in the background. There were several white-clothed tables adorned with food and beverages of all kind.

Art of all kinds were displayed on the walls and the shelves that surrounded us and everyone was dressed up formally as they went from one exhibit to another, gazing appreciatively at the art and speaking in low tones about the colors, the style, the emotions. I'd never really been to such an event before.

"Mademoiselle Stonewall! What a pleasure," a soft voice drawled and I turned to see a tall, dark haired man come our way, smiling at Annie. She cautiously smiled back and took the hand he offered, shaking it firmly.

"Mr. Seratis, I assume?" she asked and he laughed, nodding.

"Indeed I am. And you have two escorts?" he asked curiously, glancing at me and then at Luke.

"Indeed. I am a very lucky woman," Annie said and that caused Mr. Seratis to chuckle.

"Of course. Well, you two must be pretty special. I knew Miss Stonewall was a gem from the moment I saw her first painting," he said, keeping his smile. He then stared at me for a moment, nearly gaping.

"Wait a minute … you're Bart Foxworth!" he whispered.

Even though he whispered, some of the chattering in the room stopped and I saw some of the other guests were looking at me curiously.

"Yes. Looks like the secret is out," I tried to tease even though I had wished no one had recognized me. How stupid to think I wouldn't be recognized at such an event ….

"You did well with your show you had on tv a few years ago. Shame they took it off though," Mr. Seratis said, shaking his head. I only hoped that he didn't know the reason they had because I was still too ashamed to tell Annie.

"Show? As in television?" Annie asked, her eyes widening as she looked at me. I couldn't help but wince. I'd forgotten to tell her.

"Indeed. He used to get on television and deliver the most outstanding sermons ….. and what a singing voice! But now I understand you are running several successful businesses?" he asked and I nodded even though my eyes were still on Annie and hers were still on mine.

"Yes. How about we look at the exhibit?" I asked. Mr. Seratis nodded, taking that as a cue to leave for he went to speak to someone else.

"You never mentioned you had a television show," Annie quietly said. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I know. I don't like to think about it often. It goes to the back of my mind. I wasn't hiding it from you, Annie. It just ended up badly and I hate thinking about it," I said. Her eyes seemed to soften somewhat.

"Well, he was crowing about how good it was so how could it end so badly? You should be proud to say you had your own tv show," Luke said even though he sounded bitterly sarcastic.

"Luke! What is your problem?" Annie hissed and Luke glared at her.

"It sounds to me as if he's the one with the problem. Coming here with you to steal the spotlight," he sneered. I felt my face turn deep crimson.

"I didn't come here to steal any spotlight. I hoped I wouldn't be recognized, as stupid as it sounds," I said. Luke snorted.

"Yeah right. I bet the only reason you even came was to do just that. Be recognized!"

"If you think I'm going to stand here and let you rage on and on about something stupid then you can just leave, Luke! He didn't come here to steal any spotlight. There are at least five other artists here so stop acting like I'm the only one. I wasn't expecting to come here and be treated like some famous movie star. It's my first exhibit, my first real one. I'm simply showing my things to the world, not bragging about them. I didn't expect to get a lot of attention tonight. I'm doing this for my career, not to be famous. I never asked to be famous. I would be happy with my art if I never sold a single piece! I live for my art, you know that, Luke! And you're acting like the only reason I'm here is to get an Academy Award. So what if Bart was on television once? It's not like he's been in dozens of movies or anything and you have no right to say anything because you don't know him!" Annie raged angrily, her eyes sparkling with anger as she glared at Luke.

"You don't know him either! You just met him! And you've known me forever yet you act like you don't know me! What is wrong with you, Annie?" he raged back.

"I don't know who you are anymore, Luke! You changed before I did when you decided there were better fish out there. You barely even kept in touch even though I kept writing and calling but I never once got a response. Until you happened to read that article where my work would be featured. Why now, Luke? You weren't there for me for years and now you waltzed back into my life? Why?" she demanded.

"I was wrong to not keep in touch, Annie. I know that now. I came because I've been thinking about you for a while, been thinking about what we used to have. And I realized that I still need you in my life, Annie. I was hoping to be here with you – alone. But instead I find you with him and you two barely know each other yet you lock the door when I'm gone. You've known him, what? A week? You've known me for years, Annie," Luke said. I felt guilty just standing there and listening to their heated argument but I wasn't sure what to do.

"Now you want to be with me? NOW! It's a little late, Luke! I've spent YEARS getting over you and I'm not going to start all over and let my heart be torn in pieces again! You loved me when we thought we were related but as soon as we learned the real truth, you were backing away from me. I've needed you in my life since then, Luke, but you weren't there. You didn't want to be there. And now I don't need you in my life that way anymore. I would like you as a friend, a brother, but I don't need you in the same way that I once thought I did. I have known you for all my life, Luke, but not when I needed you the most. You can't expect me to feel the same as you do whenever you decide!"

"Then …. you don't love me, Annie?" he softly asked, looking so defeated that I was actually a bit ashamed of being jealous of him earlier. Annie softened and quickly embraced him.

"Not in that way anymore, Luke. It's been too long. I love you as a friend, as a sister …. but nothing more. Nothing less, nothing more," she softly said, pulling back to look into his eyes. He looked at her for a long moment as if realizing what an idiot he had been to avoid her all of these years. He finally nodded.

"I'm sorry I blew up just now. I hope I didn't ruin your evening but I really came here to patch things up between us. I hoped this would be a good time and now I realize I've been selfish, not even thinking about the pain you went through when I ignored your calls and letters. I'm sorry Annie," he softly said.

Annie looked like she was trying not to cry.

"Me too, Luke. Me too. But we can only be friends now. I won't be hurt again," she said and he nodded.

"I know. Well, let's look at your exhibit. I'm sure its lovely," he quickly said, wanting to change the subject I was sure. Annie smiled and nodded, taking our hands again as she led us over to where her paintings had been placed. I stopped and stared at one I hadn't seen before. Annie had showed me her paintings she'd brought before she'd brought them here, but there was a new painting up that I hadn't seen. It was a portrait of me. From the day she'd wanted to sketch me.

"Looks wonderful," Luke said, trying to be positive as he stared at my portrait. He looked at the other paintings, most of them being beautiful landscapes.

"I'm going to get a drink," he finally said, leaving me and Annie alone. I felt her arms encircle my waist from behind me and felt her warmth through my clothes.

"What do you think?" she whispered, her lips against my neck.

"It's …. it's really something, Annie," I breathed. The painting looked so lifelike …. so like me. I shook my head.

"It looks as if I'm looking at myself through a mirror. You are going to be famous, Annie, no matter what you say. You have talent," I seriously said, turning to face her.

"Thank you, Bart. It means a lot to hear you say that. And …. the painting is actually a surprise …. your surprise," she softly said.

"But Annie …." I started but she put her finger over my lips.

"I want you to have it, Bart. I won't take no for an answer," she said. I shrugged.

"In that case, fine …. but are you sure?" I asked. She smiled up at me, her eyes meeting with mine.

"I've never been more sure," she softly admitted and I realized that she wasn't only talking about her giving me the painting. She was talking about our future ….


	15. Chapter 15: Another Love

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I may have to change the rating on this story due to this chapter ... but for now I will keep it T. It's not all that graphic but if you think it should be changed to M, please let me know and I will change it ASAP. Thankz! Christianz

* * *

**Chapter 15: Another Love**

"I can't believe the exhibit went so well," Annie said as me and her were taking what paintings were left off of the walls; Annie had sold six paintings and was quite happy.

"I can. Told you you were a star," I teased and she laughed, touching the pencil behind her ear. The one she had joked that she would use for autographs. And to her surprise, a few people had asked for her autograph. Since she had sold six of her paintings, three of them being the largest, Annie, Luke, and I were able to take the rest of the paintings back to her room without needing any additional help, which pleased Annie.

While we took the paintings to her room, I teased her by telling Luke about the protective way she'd been with her paintings before the exhibit.

"Wow, I feel privileged then," he teased, smiling at her warmly, more warmly than he had since I'd seen him. It seemed he had already decided that Annie was right about their future and had even stopped being so hostile towards me. I knew he was still jealous and envious that Annie and I had some sort of relationship but I saw he was feeling guilt knowing he'd hurt her all those years by ignoring her existence.

"Well Luke, you should," she said in her most haughtiest voice, a voice so unlike Annie that Luke and I burst into long peals of laughter that even made Annie join in.

"It was really nice seeing you again, Annie. I'll try and keep in touch this time," Luke said after we'd put her paintings away and he was preparing to go to his own room.

"You can't even stay for breakfast?" she asked, sounding disappointed. Luke sighed.

"No. I'm sorry, Annie. I'm a pretty busy guy these days but I promise to do my best and call and write often," he promised, kissing her cheek quickly. He looked at me.

"It was nice meeting you too, Bart. Sorry if I was foaming at the mouth back there," he apologized. I only nodded.

"I suppose you thought you had reason to. It's okay, it's water under the bridge. It was nice meeting you too," I said. Luke just stared at me as if I'd caught him off guard and he nodded.

"Right. Well, goodnight you two. And I'll talk to you later, Annie," he said before he started out the door. Annie sadly watched him leave and then she smiled at me.

"Well …. tomorrow's my last day," she softly said.

"I know. We'll make it a day to remember," I promised.

"And after that?" she whispered. I went over to her and cupped her cheeks.

"We need to discuss that, Annie. We need to talk and find out how we're going to do this. I don't want you to give up any part of your life or anything …. but we have to figure out something," I said and she nodded.

"How about we go for a walk on the beach? We'll change first," she suggested.

"That works," I softly said. I didn't let go of her cheeks until I leaned down and pressed my lips gently against hers.

"Be right back," I whispered before I left her room and went to mine. I changed into a pair of faded denim shorts and a plain white T-shirt before I returned to Annie's room. She came out a moment later in a short denim skirt and a purple tank top. Her hair was still curled but she had taken the pins from her hair; the pencil, however, was still behind her ear.

"Let's go," I said, taking her hand into mine. She locked her door and then we went downstairs and out to the beach. It was a beautiful night, just perfect for strolling. The moon was full and bright, the sky littered with millions of small twinkling diamonds. Even the ocean looked hard to resist at this time of night. It was as if nature knew we needed a comforting environment and had provided it for us.

"Annie, we don't live too far from one another; Virginia and Boston are not too far," I started, not sure on how to start. She nodded and reached for my hand.

"Yes. But it will seem far. Bart, I'm an artist. I can work anywhere. And even though I did inherit Tatterton Toys, Drake inherited part of it as well and he's been taking really good care of it. He's so busy that I don't see him often but he could run the business by himself for a while. In fact, he'd love to do so," she said.

"You sure you want to do that?" I asked and she nodded.

"Bart, I didn't realize just how much I needed someone until you came into my life. I hope you feel the same," she said, stopping to look at me.

"More than you know," I whispered. I stepped closer towards her, seeing her eyes widen in the darkness. I slipped my arms around her as I brought my lips to hers, kissing her with everything I had. The sweet taste of her lips only drove my desire further and before I knew it, my hands were slowly crawling up and down her spine, caressing her hips and her bottom, and then up to her ribs and her shoulders.

I couldn't get enough of her lips, her skin on mine. I inhaled her sweet scent as my lips traveled over her neck and shoulders. She was breathing as heavily as I was and her hands were searching out places in my body as well. When I felt her hands on my hips, I couldn't help but moan. How was it that she did such things to me? I couldn't remember feeling so aroused by a woman's touch in my entire life. A simple touch from Annie seemed to set my insides on liquid fire.

"Bart," she whispered, boldly yet slowly moving her hands down to my most private parts. I jumped slightly from the contact, even though we still wore clothes. I moved my hands slowly underneath her shirt, my fingers trembling as if this was my first time. I felt so clumsy with Annie because she made me want her more than I've ever wanted anyone.

I nearly lost it when I discovered she wasn't wearing a bra. I gasped when my fingers found her breasts full and unclothed but for her shirt. I looked at her with surprise and she just laughed and then I felt her hands beginning to pull my shirt up. I rose my arms so she could take it completely off and she let it drop onto the sand.

"Are we going skinny-dipping?" I whispered into her ear, nibbling softly on her neck.

"I always like to try new things …" she hinted and I groaned, softly biting her neck as I slid her shirt up and over her head. I laid her shirt down with mine before my hands lowered to settle at her hips. My fingers trembled as they tried to loosen the button on her skirt and in the end, she had to reach down and help me. I slid her skirt and panties down her long, lovely legs until they pooled around her feet.

She knelt down to take off her sandals and while she did that, I finished undressing. She looked up at me for a moment and her eyes glimmered in the moonlight. She slowly stood and then she turned to run towards the water. I cried out in protest and followed after her, but she only laughed. I wrapped my arms around her as we both plunged into the chilling water. We both yelped at the coldness and looked at one another.

"It's a bit cold," she said, beginning to retreat.

"Very," I agreed and we both ran back to where our clothes awaited us. Annie had her arms tightly wrapped around herself and she was shivering. Shivering myself, I wrapped my arms around her and began to rub her with my hands, delighting in the very intimate moment we were sharing. Our bodies were glistening from the short encounter we'd had with the ocean and our hair was slightly damp. When I kissed Annie, I could taste salt on her lips and was sure that she could taste the same. My hands began to wander lower, caressing her hips and then her thighs. Annie gasped as I touched her boldly and I suspected she'd never been touched like this before.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and she slowly began to lower herself down onto the sand, looking up at me. My breath caught but I too lowered myself to the sand without a moment's hesitation. I moved back slightly so my lips and hands could explore every delicious inch of her body, not wanting to leave out a single part.

I began at her temple, moving down to her nose, her cheeks, her lips, and her chin. I spent time nuzzling her neck and ears and huskily laughed when I discovered her pencil behind her ear.

"And what excuse do we have this time?" I murmured, showing her the pencil.

"In case I decide I want to do another picture of you when you're asleep …" she drifted off, her lips meeting mine to stop our communication. She pried the pencil from my hands and threw it to the side along with our clothes as her hands began to roam up and down my shoulders all the way down to my spine.

"Annie…" I murmured, feeling like I was about to explode at any moment. Her hands were softly yet insistently stroking every inch of skin she could find and I yelped in surprise at where I felt her hands and quickly stopped her. She seemed amused at my reaction, staring up wide-eyed at me and seeing her look at me with such innocence had made me want to ravish her. Which I did.

"Bart …. please," she whispered a moment later.

"What?" I murmured, my lips grazing over her neck.

"I …. I need you. Please…."

"Please what?" I softly teased, my hands moving in circles over her stomach. She softly groaned.

"I want you to make love to me, Bart. Please," she whispered. She sounded so desperate that I just stared at her. She continued to beg, her hands playing with my dark hair as she kissed my lips, my neck, my shoulders. I settled myself over her, pausing to kiss and touch her until I couldn't take any more and became as desperate as her for us to be one person.

I kissed her as I pressed forward, entering her, and as I suspected, she was a virgin. I felt her resistance and I felt the way her body tightened beneath mine. I heard Annie's gasp of surprise and then her even louder gasp of pain. I forced myself to become still for the briefest moment, allowing her to adjust. When I felt her slowly begin to relax, I began to slowly yet firmly move within her.

New sensations were filling my body as we moved together, sensations I couldn't recall feeling with anyone except for Annie. I probably had felt them before but not the way I was feeling them now. I really did feel like a part of me had melted and became part of her and I didn't want to ever leave. I wanted us to stay like this forever. I began to worry that Annie wasn't enjoying herself until I felt her fingers digging harshly into my shoulders. I looked down into her eyes and our eyes locked and met.

I found myself unable to move my eyes from her, like I was under some sort of spell. I finally covered her lips with my own and I felt her trying to move with me. She was inexperienced and she looked up at me with such frustration that I stopped and suddenly rolled so she would be the one on top. Her eyes widened and she looked scared to death but I put my hands on her hips and kept my eyes on hers, guiding her into the movements until she caught on and no longer needed my help.

She looked happy that she was finally doing something to become part of our union and I suddenly realized that Annie was the type of person who liked to please others. She wasn't content to just let someone else do all the work; she had to be included. I vowed that when I was on top again, I would show her that she could do just as much work as I did but for the moment, I allowed her to stay where she was.

I loved looking up into her eyes, loved leaning upwards to claim her lips again and again, and laughed with joy when she threw her arms around my neck and began to kiss my face wildly all over. We both finally came, though I knew she hadn't climaxed like I had. Still, she looked very happy and I felt her warm tears drifting down my neck as she lay against me, our hearts beating wildly against the other's.

"Was I bad?" she whispered into my neck so sweetly that I smiled.

"Never," I whispered back, cupping her face and smiling into her eyes.

"Oh, Annie," I whispered, kissing her forehead, her nose, her lips. She smiled and kissed me back before she reluctantly removed herself from me and I opened my arms to her, welcoming her.

"I love you," she whispered, looking into my eyes. I smiled and kissed her gently.

"I love you," I echoed, my heart beating happily. I took her hand into mine and placed it over my heart so she could feel how happy she had made me. She smiled and I saw tears shining in her eyes at the gesture.

"Annie ….. how would you feel about coming back to Foxworth Hall with me? And maybe I can stay with you some in Boston? I can operate my business from anywhere as long as I have a phone …." I drifted off. Annie smiled and kissed me firmly.

"I'd love to come back to Foxworth Hall with you," she said, looking more happy than I've ever seen her.

"Don't tell Luke," I whispered teasingly and she laughed.

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin," she sang and we both laughed, embracing one another as we looked out at the ocean. What a perfect place for us to have committed ourselves to one another for the first time, I thought. The ocean. Every time we make love, I'm sure we'll always hear the sound of waves in our ears and taste salt on one another's lips …. in falling in love with Annie, I had also managed to find another love ….. the ocean.


	16. Chapter 16: Hiding Places

**Chapter 16: Hiding Places**

"Is that everything?" I asked as Annie picked up her suitcase and carry on bag. She surveyed the room for a moment and then she nodded.

"I believe so," she answered.

"Good. I'm starving. Why don't I take your things downstairs to the lobby and you make sure there's nothing you forgot?" I suggested. She shrugged.

"If that's what you want," she said, handing over her things. I smiled and quickly kissed her.

"Be right back," I promised. I went downstairs to the lobby where my things were and put Annie's. One of the hired help was watching the bags and offered to call us a cab. I told him that we would appreciate that. Moments later, Annie came downstairs, confident that she had everything. We both went to turn in our room keys and by the time we had done that, our cab had arrived.

"We'll ask the driver to stop at a place for breakfast, a biscuit or something," I said as I helped the man who had called us a cab load our things into the car. I opened the back door for Annie and she smiled at me before she slid into her seat. I followed and shut the door. I asked the driver to stop somewhere so we could get breakfast and then I told him we needed to get to the airport.

The flight attendants thought Annie and I were newlyweds and we truly were acting like we were. We laughed and touched each other, kissed often, and when Annie grew tired, she laid her head against my shoulder and dozed off. I knew she was a little nervous about coming to Foxworth Hall with me. I then realized that I hadn't even called Jory once like I had promised him. I hoped he wouldn't be too mad at me. I really had forgotten. Being around Annie made me forget a lot of things . . .

"Wake up, love. We're here," I whispered, kissing her forehead and caressing her cheek softly. I was so lucky to have met her. Maybe I was finally supposed to be happy for once.

"I've never been to Virginia," she said, looking out the window as our plane landed.

"West Virginia is more in the mountains . . . but there are mountains here too. Plenty," I assured her.

After we'd gotten all our luggage together, I found Trevor waiting outside with my car. I had called him to tell him I was coming home the night before and although he had asked what time my flight was, I hadn't imagined he would come pick me up. I hadn't even thought about it. He looked surprised to see I wasn't alone.

"Trevor! I had no idea you were going to come pick us up," I greeted, smiling.

"It's easier this way. You look good, Mr. Foxworth. The vacation did you well," he said, glancing at Annie as if he knew she was the real reason I looked and felt so good.

"Thanks, Trevor. I think the vacation helped somewhat . . . this is Annie Tatterton. Annie, this is Trevor. The last of my hired help because he won't ever leave when I fire him," I teased.

Annie laughed.

"Well, it takes stubborn help to serve a stubborn person," she said lightly, her blue eyes glittering mischievously. I scowled at her. She was definitely going to get it.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Annie," Trevor said as he opened the car door for her.

"Thank you, Trevor. It's nice to meet you too," she said before she got into the backseat.

"Where on earth did you find HER, Mr. Foxworth?" Trevor whispered as I went to get in. I looked at him for a moment and chuckled.

"Just lucky," I said before I got into the back. Trevor just grinned at me before he shut the door and went to get into the driver's seat.

"Nice car," Annie said, her eyebrow lifting slightly. I smiled.

"Thanks but I hardly ever use this one. I like to speed around in my red Mercedes," I admitted.

About half an hour later, we arrived at Foxworth Hall. I looked to Annie for her reaction and she gazed up at the mansion for a moment. I couldn't tell what she thought of the house until she looked at me.

"It's really beautiful, Bart," she said. I shrugged.

"Sometimes it is. Other times, it's a dark house. A house full of sadness," I softly said.

"Farthingale was like that. It was as if sadness was dripping from the ceiling and hanging all over the walls. But it's just a house . . ."

"My mother never thought so. She hated it, I know. It creeped her out," I said.

"She was locked in an attic in the original, Bart. I'm sure that even though this house wasn't the same, it felt like the same to her because you wanted it like the original," Annie softly said. I stared at her for a moment and then I nodded.

"Yes. Well, I can't wait for you to see the inside," I said, getting out of the car and turning to help her. As we started towards the house, the front door opened and Jory looked out.

"Welcome back! Trevor told me you were coming back today. Why didn't you call me at least once during your trip? I started to wonder if you'd disappeared off the face of the Earth," Jory called and then his eyes froze on Annie.

"I . . . er . . . I got distracted," I admitted, running my hands through my hair. Jory grinned.

"Eh, I bet. Well, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" he asked, reversing his chair so we could enter the house.

"This is Annie Tatterton. Annie, this is my brother, Jory," I introduced. She smiled.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," she said, gazing at his chair sadly.

"I used to be a dancer until I was in an accident. My legs are paralyzed," Jory said automatically.

"I know. Bart told me," she said. Jory stared at me as if he was shock. I saw the question in his eyes. Have you told her everything?

"My legs were paralyzed once. I was in a car accident with my parents. They died and my legs were paralyzed. I'll never forget how scary it was and how helpless I felt. I got better, but I almost didn't," she admitted softly. Jory looked surprised.

"Oh? Well, Toni just finished fixing dinner . . . I hope you haven't ate," he said. I shook my head.

"Just breakfast. What is this, a welcome home feast?" I asked, smiling slightly. Jory chuckled.

"Yeah, sort of," he admitted.

"You're back," an emotionless voice said and I turned to see Melodie.

"I see you're still here," I said, grimacing slightly.

"I haven't saved up enough money yet, Bart . . ."

"I still don't understand how you got into this situation, Mel. We got paid good for dancing and you were still dancing before you came here. You remarried. What happened?" Jory asked. Melodie darted her eyes away.

"He ran off with my money," she muttered.

"Oh."

For a moment, the room filled with silence. Luckily, Trevor came into the room with our bags.

"Where do you want me to put Miss Annie's things?" Trevor asked.

"Miss Annie?" Melodie asked, grimacing as if she'd swallowed sour milk. She then noticed Annie standing beside me.

"Who is she? Did she need employment too?" Melodie dryly asked and I felt my face flame.

"She came because I invited her, Melodie. If I were you I'd keep your mouth shut because you can't say anything nice about anyone," I snapped.

"This is Annie Tatterton. Annie, this is Melodie. She won't be here too much longer," I added, glaring at Melodie and daring her to do something about it. She glared back and looked at Annie.

"Welcome. I hope you enjoy it here," she said coolly before she turned and marched out of the room.

"Bitch," I muttered.

"Let me have her things, Trevor. I'll find her a room," I said. Trevor nodded and brought me her luggage.

"I'll be back in a moment, Jory. Tell Toni that we'll be in the dining room in a moment," I said, starting upstairs. Annie followed me.

"Why do you let her stay, Bart?" she asked, referring to Melodie. I threw a shrug at her.

"Because I liked seeing her beg. I wanted to make her suffer," I admitted.

"It's a beautiful house, Bart," she softly said. I smiled at her.

"You really like it?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes. I just think you need some happy memories here . . . to overpower all the bad," she said. I chuckled.

"It would take a lot of happy memories to do that . . . but we'll try," I said, grinning happily at her. I stopped at a room that was across from mine.

"You can have this room," I said, opening the door. She came inside and looked around.

"I love it, Bart. I really do," she said, turning back to me. I smiled and put her things down before I walked over to her and slid my arms around her waist.

"You know the good thing about this place?" I whispered, kissing her neck.

"No, what?" she murmured, wrapping her around me.

"There are lots of hiding places," I said, grinning wickedly at her. Her eyes widened for a moment and then she laughed.

"Me thinks you have a dirty mind," she teased. I grinned at her and kissed her.

"Me thinks you right!"


	17. Chapter 17: Revelations

**Chapter 17: Revelations **

Toni and Annie acted like they were old friends from the moment they spoke to each other. I was glad that they liked each other so well already because I wanted Toni and Jory to like Annie. I still couldn't believe Toni had fixed me a welcome home dinner. Jory was so lucky but now I felt I was lucky too. Annie was the most amazing woman I'd ever met.

The twins were there, of course, as was baby Christopher. He just kept getting bigger every time that I laid eyes on him. Melodie was at the dinner but sulked because the twins didn't pay any attention to her even though they looked like carbon copies of her. They seemed much more interested in Annie. And Annie was wonderful with them. I could easily imagine Annie with our children . . . my face flushed slightly because I was thinking of such a thing.

"You look like you're about to burst, Bart! Tell me, how close are you and Annie?" Jory asked when the two of us retreated to my study to talk while Toni and Annie played with the children.

I turned to my brother, beaming happily.

"I love her! And she loves me! And she isn't after my money because she has money of her own. Do you know who the Tattertons are? The Tatterton toy factory? She makes me feel so different, Jory. I don't even like being angry or moody around her. Just looking at her makes me forget my anger. She seems to bring out the best in me and I do the same for her. She sometimes goes into these depressions though and it worries me. Other than that, she is perfect . . . to me. And she's an artist, Jory! Yet she hasn't even mentioned it. I've never met anyone so proud of their work yet modest about it. She painted a portrait of me, Jory. I'm going to hang it in here," I said.

I went to get the painting and turned it so he could see. His mouth dropped.

"She is good! It's a wonder she isn't famous," he said. I shrugged.

"Somehow I get the feeling that Annie doesn't care if she is famous or not. She likes to paint and draw because she's good at it, like I'm good at business," I said, hanging the painting up until it looked perfect.

"I'm so glad that she makes you happy, Bart. You definitely have this glow about you now. It's like you're walking in the clouds and I never thought I'd see such an expression on you!" he declared.

I chuckled.

"I don't want to retreat into the lonely, bitter man I was when I'm with her, Jory. She makes me feel . . . special somehow. Like I'm needed. I've never had anyone need me. And we can talk about things. Most woman just talk about themselves but not Annie. We talk about everything – news, politics, nature, everything. Even silly stuff. And you know how I hate talking about nonsense," I said, smiling.

"But I'm so afraid, Jory. I can't lose her. My heart can't stand it," I whispered.

"You fell really hard for her, didn't you?" Jory asked and I nodded, biting my lower lip.

"I've never felt this way about anyone. But she doesn't know about my history of women . . . oh, I told her I've used women and I've told her nearly everything . . . but I couldn't tell her I paid for women, Jory. Or how I acted with Cindy when I caught her with some boyfriend. She knows that I had my preaching show and that I no longer do it, but she doesn't know why they took me off the air. I'm so scared to tell her, Jory. No woman wants to know such dark and dirty secrets. She might be afraid I've given her something," I said, closing my eyes.

"Stop it, Bart. You don't have to tell her . . . everyone has some secret to hide. She loves you too, Bart. Any fool can see that. Do you love her enough to marry her?" he asked. I opened my eyes.

Mother had once asked me if I would marry Toni. I had known in my heart that I couldn't, that she would be ashamed once I told her all about me. And she hadn't known what to think. She'd told my mother she was going to leave me . . . I had heard her and they hadn't known I was listening. But I had my ears in the house.

"Yes. But it's too soon, Jory. We've known each other a week but I feel like I've known her forever. Our talks are so deep and intense and personal that it feels like we've known each other longer. But if we last . . . then yes, Jory. I will ask her to marry me. I know I'm probably not the best husband material, but if Annie will have me, I will try my best. And only my best."

After Jory and Toni left hours later, I showed Annie the rest of the house. She was amazed at how many rooms there were. The only place we didn't go was the attic and she didn't ask to see it. I myself hadn't gone to the attic in a long while. Knowing my mother had died in an attic close in resemblance to the one her and her three siblings had been locked into made me feel sick and helpless.

I kissed Annie goodnight at the doorway of her room and went to sleep in my own bed. Hours later, I awoke when I sensed someone slipping underneath the covers with me.

"Annie?" I murmured.

"I had trouble sleeping," she whispered.

"That's natural. It's a new place and this place does creep people out," I reminded.

"No, that's not it. I needed . . . to feel you. I felt so alone in there," she whispered.

"I guess I'm used to the loneliness but I love your company," I said, turning to her. She slid her arm around my waist and brought herself as close as she could. I sighed and rested my head on top of hers. This was how I wanted my life. I wanted Annie in my bed every night for the rest of my life. I knew that I would probably never want to sleep alone again. I loved the feel of her so close, in my arms. Her soft and comforting breathing was a lullaby to my ears and she felt so right with me underneath the covers.

I could very well get used to her morning greeting. Some women couldn't stand kissing me as soon as they woke, as if I had really bad breath, but that was one of the first things Annie did when she woke. I felt her stir, sit up and look down at me. I felt her lips sweetly on mine and that's when I opened my eyes.

"Good morning," she whispered, smiling at me. I was unable to stop myself from smiling back. With Annie, smiles really were contagious.

"Good morning yourself," I said with a little smirk. She giggled and began to play with my tousled hair.

"I see no monsters got you last night," I said, my hand trailing up her thigh, my eyes locked on hers. She smiled.

"No, but one is trying to get me right now," she said. I growled as I sat up.

She dashed out of bed and I followed, grabbing her before she could reach the door.

"Bart!" she squealed and I laughed as I began to tickle her sides as my lips ravished the back of her neck.

"I'm going to beat you in tennis today, my dear," I mumbled.

"Fat chance!"

"I will. I don't take kindly to losing," I said, looking down at her. She smirked.

"Yeah, well, you're a sore loser," she said and my mouth popped open.

"I am not." She shrugged delicately and smiled.

"Denial."

I growled again and tickled her again, causing her to squeal.

"Good God, is someone being murdered?" I heard Melodie say outside the door. I opened the door and she smirked at me.

"I'm thinking about it," I said, looking pointedly at her. She rolled her eyes and then she looked into my room, her eyes widening slightly when she saw Annie.

"I see the master has showed you his bedroom," she murmured before she started away. I shook my head. Was Melodie jealous of Annie? Why? She had confessed that she didn't love me anymore.

"She doesn't like the fact that I'm here, does she?" Annie asked. I looked at her.

"I don't care what she likes and doesn't like. I LOVE the fact that you're here. And I love the fact that you're going to come eat breakfast with me . . ."

"I am, am I?" she asked, trying to look surprised. I smiled and took her hands into mine.

"Yes . . . Trevor makes a wonderful omelet," I said, leading her downstairs. I looked back and saw Melodie was watching us with a look so cold in her eyes that it sent a little shiver down my spine.


	18. Chapter 18: So You Love Me

**Chapter 18: So You Love Me**

"It's not fair at all. How am I supposed to concentrate when you wear something like that?" I whined after I'd lost the tennis match to Annie. She'd dressed in an tennis outfit, much like mine except instead of shorts, she had a skirt. And that skirt had exposed her lovely long legs. I was only a man after all. Her top was a tank top but it was the legs that really got me. Her legs and her dazzling smile. And of course, those gorgeous eyes. No wonder Luke had been in love with her. Who in their right mind wouldn't be?

"What do you expect me to wear? It is a tennis outfit and don't forget, you're the one who gave it to me," she reminded. I frowned.

"I should have asked you to model for me in it. I had no idea that skirt was that short," I said. She laughed and put her hands on her hips.

"Short? It came to my knees, Bart, honestly! You men always blame it on women when you lose," she teased.

"Not always. Only if the women have killer legs like you do," I murmured. I saw her eyes widen.

"Oh, so you love me because I have killer legs?" I smirked.

"It doesn't hurt," I teased before I grew serious and brought her against me.

"Seriously, Annie . . . I don't love you because of the way you look. I mean, I love the way you look . . . but mostly it's what's in your heart. And your eyes. Your true emotions always show through your eyes. You are a wonderful person. You make me want to be a better person. There's so many little things about you that make me love you. Like the fact you always have a pencil behind your ear for checks, autographs, whatever," I said, smiling at her affectionately as I fingered the pencil behind her ear.

"I know you don't love me because of my looks. But . . . tell me more about these killer legs," she said, smirking. I chuckled as I placed my hands on her shoulder and studied her intently.

"The legs . . . they're perfect. I mean, any man would drool . . . and I'm very glad it's just the two of us. I would feel obligated to bring a gun out here," I said and she laughed.

"Ooooooh, the possessive type. I guess I better give a warning to any other man I come into contact with. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt because of me and my killer legs," she teased.

"And you have cute feet too," I said with a grin as I looked down at her sandals which showed off her toes. She wiggled her toes and I laughed.

"Anything else?" she asked, looking up into my eyes. I smiled.

"But of course. You have a nice rear also," I confessed. Her face turned bright red and her mouth actually dropped. It nearly killed me to hold my laughter in!

"Bart!"

"What? I'm a man, Annie! Men notice these things!" I declared. I brought my hands to her stomach.

"And although you're shy about this, I love it too. I can't wait to see you in a bikini. Why did you have to torment me with that one piece at the beach?" I asked, scrunching my nose up.

"Next time I'll wear a body suit," she threatened but I could tell she was enjoying hearing me talk about how much I liked the way she looked.

"These are self explanatory," I murmured, moving my hands up to her breasts. I looked at her and she pretended to be annoyed.

"I'm a man," I reminded as I moved my hands to her neck.

"I'm pretty fond of your neck . . . better be glad I'm not a vampire . . . I think," I teased, moving to gently bite her. I pulled back slightly and cupped her face with my hands.

"And your face . . . your cheekbones, your lips . . ." I paused and leaned forward to kiss her deeply.

"Your cute little nose," I said, touching it. I laughed when she wrinkled her nose.

"Of course, what man wouldn't be lost in those eyes? And the way your eyebrows move . . . your face is so animated Annie. And of course, your hair . . . and these artistic hands," I said, grabbing them.

"Your arms too. They feel so perfect when they wrap around my neck . . ."

"Bart . . ." I looked at her and saw she was looking at me with so much love it made my heartbeat quicken.

"No one's ever told you any of this, have they? How awful. Where's my gun?" I asked and she smiled.

"No, they haven't. But you're not easy to overlook yourself," she reminded. I smiled.

"Really? Tell me more."

She smiled at me, a shy yet flirtatious smile.

"Well, your feet aren't cute . . . but they're still very good looking feet," she started and I smirked at her.

"Your legs are very strong though . . . and although you don't strike me as a man who works out a lot, you have a nice chest . . . and a smooth back," she whispered, sliding her hands underneath my shirt to slowly crawl up my back.

"And strong arms . . . and very . . . comforting yet gifted hands," she added. She then glanced down behind me and I looked at her curiously.

"And you have a cute butt." I stared at her and she laughed.

"What? It's obvious," she defended, holding her smile. She brought her arms around my neck.

"And your neck is just perfect . . . my arms fit perfectly. Sometimes your eyes seem so hard but when they soften . . . it's a wonderful sight to behold. Your lips are tempting . . . and you've got a pretty cute nose too. And I love your hair," she said, bringing her hands up to play with my wild hair. I had wanted to get it cut but I hadn't made the time. Now I was glad that I hadn't because I liked to feel Annie's fingers in my hair.

"Annie . . . you are tormenting me," I whispered. She smiled curiously at me.

"Really?" she whispered back so innocently I growled and swept her up into my arms. I then turned and ran with her into the house. The house was quiet and no one was in sight, thank God. I carried Annie upstairs and into my bedroom. I locked the door, not wanting to be disturbed for any reason.

"Oh, Annie . . . I've been so lonely for years here now but now you're here . . . and I don't intend to let you go . . . never," I whispered, laying her on the bed. Our lovemaking was different this time. Last time it had been slow and gentle, more of an exploration of the other. This time we were both nearly driven to the edge and it was passionate yet beautiful. When it was over, I looked down at her and saw tears in her eyes.

"Annie . . . I didn't hurt you, did I?" I quickly asked, remembering she'd only done this once before. She shook her head and leaned up, kissing me.

"No . . . but it was beautiful, Bart. I didn't want it to end," she softly said. I grinned at her.

"It doesn't have to . . ." I reminded and she laughed so hard that it wasn't long until I was laughing as well . . .


	19. Chapter 19: Misunderstandings

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. Writer's block, school, work. You know.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Misunderstandings**

I loved having Annie at the house. She made the cold, dreary place feel so much warmer. Even with Melodie skulking around like a moody shadow didn't bother me one bit. All I saw was Annie and I knew I would have to thank Jory one day for convincing my sorry butt to take a vacation. Thank god I had. I couldn't imagine life without her. Well, I could, but I knew it would be as boring as before.

Annie hardly ever used the room I had given her because I wanted her with me. It wasn't because of sex, no, I liked having her with me. Waking up and seeing her with me made me feel …. Special. I'd never felt very special in my life and Annie's obviously wanting to be near me made me feel special. Needed. It was a wonderful feeling.

One morning I woke up early and noted that Annie wasn't in the bed. I sat up, confused. Was she in the bathroom? I got up and put some pants on before I went to the bathroom. It was empty. I then went to her room and saw she was sleeping in a chair, her artist's pad in her arms. So, I thought. She must have gotten some inspiration and went to draw, afraid of waking me. I went over to her, gently took the pad away from her, and kissed her cheek. I picked her up and she softly moaned in her sleep.

I laid her onto her bed and pulled the covers over her before I shut off the light. Tonight I didn't mind her sleeping in this room because she really looked exhausted. I went back to my room, unshed my pants, and crawled back under the warm covers ….

During the middle of the night, I woke in the pitch dark to find someone kissing my face, my chest. I groaned and reached for the light but she grabbed my hands and put them behind my neck. I felt so unreal that I wondered if I was dreaming. Then I felt her hand down there and instantly I hardened. Annie and I had made love earlier that night but now I wanted her again… before I could even protest, she was on top of me and then I felt her sliding down on me. She gasped and something was funny about the gasp but I paid it no mind because she began to move on top of me. She easily rode me and I wondered how Annie had gotten so good at this. She moved differently than I remembered she had last time and a part of me was disappointed because it had been nice to feel her inexperience and remember that she had saved herself for me…. for me.

After I climaxed inside her, I feel asleep. Or maybe I was drifting in and out of dreams. I awoke in the morning when I heard my door creak open. Afraid that Annie was leaving my room to return to hers again, I sat up straight in bed and opened my eyes. There was Annie at the door. Her eyes widened and then she froze as she looked at me. My hand suddenly felt hot flesh beside me and I cautiously looked beside me and gasped.

It was Melodie! Her eyes were closed and there was a smug smile on her lips. My heart began to frantically pound … no wonder Annie had felt so different last night. It hadn't been her at all … it had been Melodie! Melodie must have seen Annie was in another room so she … came to me? Why? Because she was jealous of Annie, that had to be it.

"Annie, I can explain," I started, getting out of bed. As soon as my feet touched the cold floor I realized I was naked. Annie gave a little gasp just as I heard Melodie stir. I glanced to see her sit up in bed and delicately yawn.

"Annie! What a surprise!" she said when she saw Annie, smirking smugly.

"Don't be so shocked, Annie. This is how Bart is. He just LOVES women, you know. It doesn't matter who they are. If he can't find a willing participant, off he goes to the whorehouses …. Or so I've heard," she said. I saw Annie's face pale and I felt my own face on fire. No …. Who had told Melodie that! Who!

I looked at Annie almost helplessly but she was staring at me with wide, betrayed eyes. Eyes that shone with tears. Then she turned and ran. I cursed and glared at Melodie, who shrugged and laid back down in my bed. I hurriedly put my pants on and ran out of my room to find Annie hurriedly packing in hers.

"Annie," I started but she turned to me with fire and pure hurt flashing in her eyes.

"I thought you were different, Bart," she whispered, shoving her clothes into her suitcase.

"I was wrong!" she cried. She finished packing what little she had brought and tried to get past me, but I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Annie, please, let me explain," I started in a trembling voice.

"Explain what? That I was just a little game for you? That all you wanted was my body? You just used me!" she cried, hot tears cascading down her cheeks. I opened my mouth to protest, to comfort her, but I saw Annie's temper was about to explode. Her normally light blue eyes had darkened to nearly black and she looked ready to kill.

She shoved me away, wiping at her cheeks as she started towards the door. She stopped and looked back.

"I HATE YOU, BART FOXWORTH! No wonder no one can love you; you only use women!" she cried before she stormed downstairs. I took a deep breath and clenched my fists as I stormed back to my room, so angry that I could have killed Melodie ….


	20. Chapter 20: Looking Back

**Chapter 20: Looking Back  
**

"You bitch," I snarled as I entered the room, my eyes raging with fire.

"YOU PLANNED THIS!" I yelled as I approached her. She was sliding into a skirt and a blouse without even looking my way. When she did, she looked calm and cool.

"You wanted it. You didn't protest," she said haughtily and I clenched my fists so hard I felt my nails sinking into the palm of my hand.

"I thought you were Annie. You know that's what I thought," I growled. She shrugged at me.

"I don't know anything," she innocently said.

"Anyway, I did you a favor. I mean, get real, Bart. Do you honestly think she would ever want to be with you forever? Did you see her face when your deepest, darkest secrets came out. I thought she was going to faint," Melodie said almost triumphantly. I growled and before I knew what came over me, my fist knocked her jaw backwards. She screamed and held her jaw, looking at me with horror.

"You hit me," she said softly.

"Damn right," I growled, moving closer to her, almost like a slithering snake.

"You deserved that. You've screwed everything up!" I spat and she glared at me.

"NO! It was REVENGE, Bart! It's your fault that I'm not with Jory anymore! Your fault he is crippled! All because he had to perform at your stupid birthday party!" she cried and I slapped her so hard her head reeled back.

"Get out," I growled.

"Get your things and get the hell out! It's not my fault Jory got hurt! I never hurt him! And you walked out on your marriage yourself! Despite what you had done, he still wanted you! But you took the coward's way out. Don't blame me for your failure of a marriage! You wanted me as much as I wanted you and you NEVER protested, not even in the beginning! So just get the hell out, OUT, OUT, OUT!" I shouted, raising my hand again.

She screamed, clearly afraid I would hit her again. I felt disgusted for hitting her but I felt she deserved it. Maybe _its best this happened_, a voice that sounded oddly like Uncle Joel whispered within me. _What if you would have hit Annie one day?_ I shook my head. No … no … I would never hit Annie! I looked up and realized Melodie was gone. I sat down on the bed as the anger left my body and was replaced with sadness. I hurried downstairs and saw that a yellow taxicab was heading down the road.

I heard footsteps and turned to see Melodie … wait. If Melodie was here … then …. I ran outside and started down the driveway, running as fast as I could.

"Annie! Please, don't go! It was all a mistake! It was set up!" I cried. My legs were starting to feel tired as we reached the end of the driveway and the car stopped at the stop sign. I took the opportunity to yank the door open.

"Annie!" I cried but stopped when she looked at me. She was huddled on the opposite side, nearly curled into a ball. Her ebony hair wasn't even brushed and some strands wildly stuck to her still wet cheeks. What hurt me worst of all was the way she looked at me. Her eyes were so full of tears that they looked nearly glazed over. I stood there, not sure how to get her to forgive me.

"I love you, Annie … I always will," I softly whispered as I shut the door. I watched the taxi start onto the main highway and felt my heart sink when Annie didn't even look back. She didn't even look back.


	21. Chapter 21: A Call For Help

**A/N: **Also, if anyone reading loves the character Brooke Okun from the Orphan series, let me know. My girlfriend is writing a fic about her and she's going to put it on her website soon so if you want to be notified when she puts it on the site, please leave it in your review or e-mail with this subject line : Brooke Okun Story.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Call For Help**

I began to truly hate Foxworth Hall once I was enveloped in solitude again. Annie was gone, Melodie was gone. It was me and Trevor in that huge house. I sulked most of the time and found I couldn't concentrate on business or anything else. Money wasn't even important to me any more, believe it or not. I just keep seeing Annie's hurt face when she saw me in bed with Melodie, the way she looked in the backseat of the taxi cab. Those visions visited me often in nightmares.

I finally entered the room I had given Annie because I missed her so much that I hoped she had left something that I could use as an excuse to go back to her. I gasped when I saw it on the bed. The painting that she had done of me was lying there. The one that had been at the exhibit. Tears came to my eyes and I held them back, remembering that Foxworth men didn't cry … they just didn't. But I soon felt the tears disobey me as they cascaded down my cheeks.

"Annie," I softly whispered as I picked the painting up. I gazed at it, remembering that day and wishing I could go back to that day again. I finally sighed and took the painting to my bedroom. I hung it up in there and spent a lot of time looking at it. Not because it was of me but because I could see the love in each stroke of paint Annie had used to capture me. She had kissed me before she had sketched me and I could see I was still savoring that kiss ….

Three months passed and I barely recognized myself. I stopped shaving and soon I had a beard. I laid in bed a lot and forgot about my business, my stocks. Jory was disgusted and full of pity when he came to see me. He got on my computer and was shocked to see how I had neglected my money. He did what he could to help. I had lost weight and had to force myself to eat. Jory was surprised that I was so depressed over a woman but didn't say anything.

"Call her," he told me but I shook my head, refusing. He finally threw his hands up and went home, allowing me to wallow in my self-pity and stupidness.

During the middle of the night, I got a phone call. I didn't answer it but it kept ringing, annoying me. I finally groaned and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" I said, forgetting to add my professional 'Bart Foxworth speaking.' I hadn't had a phone call in a long time ….

"Is this Bart?" I heard and my eyes widened. The voice sounded familiar …

"Yes. Who is this?" I asked curiously.

"Luke." My heart began to pound. Luke? As in, Annie's Luke?

"You're going to go see Annie, NOW. I don't care what you did. She needs you now. She won't pay for this all alone," he said angrily. I shook my head. Was Annie hurting herself?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Look, just get to Boston as soon as you can. Here, I'll give you her address – go see her. No matter what. If she shuts the door in your face, the spare key is in the flower garden, under a rock beside the pansies. No buts. GO," he demanded. He gave me Annie's address which I hurriedly wrote down before he hung up. I stared at the phone stupidly for a moment. Annie needed me? Why hadn't she called? Was she still so hurt that she couldn't even call me when she needed me? It must be important.

I hurriedly shaved the 3 month's growth of hair on my chin, finding it wasn't easy but I finally had it off. I showered and dressed into a sweater and black pant before I got my wallet and cell phone before I hurried downstairs.

"Bart?" Trevor asked as he came towards me, looking surprised. He had started calling me Bart a while ago and I started to not even mind.

"I can drive myself," I muttered as I got into my red Mercedes, the car I had loved to speed in. I hadn't been in a car for a while but I quickly remembered how to start it and how all the buttons worked. I shot off down the driveway and forced myself to slow down on the highway, not wanting to kill myself.

I thought of going to the airport but dismissed it. I hadn't even brought my passport. I decided to make the long drive to Boston. I was in no mood to deal with the disadvantages of flying today. I couldn't possibly understand why Annie needed me but it must have been important for Luke, who had seemed to hate me, to call me.

When I arrived in Boston, it was late. I went straight to where Annie's apartment was and knocked at the door. I was exhausted but I needed to see Annie first, see if she was okay. The door opened and her eyes widened when she saw me. She wrapped the blanket around her even tighter.

"Bart, Luke was joking, I'm fine," she started and I opened my mouth but stopped when I heard a disgusted snort and saw Luke come up behind her.

"Joking? Come in, Bart. See for yourself," he said. Annie tried to block the door but Luke gently pulled her back. I entered and stared in shock. The place looked terrible, like she had stopped caring what her house looked like. There were a few dirty dishes in the sink and it looked like they had been there for a while.

"I was about to do some house cleaning. I've just been so busy with everything," Annie quickly said, darting her eyes away guiltily.

"She overworks herself and when she is home, she sulks around. Maybe you can get her to eat. There is a pot roast in the oven and potatoes. Enjoy," Luke said, looking at Annie for a moment before he left the house. Annie didn't look at me.

"You haven't been eating?" I asked softly, stepping towards her. She stepped away until her back touched the door.

"I'm FINE, Bart. Go away. Get away from me!" she cried and I shook my head.

"I can't do that Annie …. I've been as bad as you are. I spent half an hour shaving, getting rid of a terrible beard that I let grow out. And I know I need a haircut. I haven't checked on my business or stocks since you left. I barely eat. I don't even exercise," I said, stepping towards her.

"I NEED you in my life, Annie. What happened with Melodie was this. She was jealous of you and so when you weren't in my bed, she pretended to be you. It was dark, I couldn't see and it never crossed my mind that it might not be you. Annie, I would NEVER hurt you on purpose … NEVER," I emphasized. She looked like she believed my explanation but I could see she was trying not to.

"Bart, just go," she said, wrapping the blanket tighter around her.

"Are you cold?" I asked, reaching for the blanket. She shook her head and tried to pull away.

"BART! No, no!" she cried as I pulled the blanket away and I gasped at what I saw. What she had been hiding.


	22. Chapter 22: Let's Give It A Try

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. I got writer's block. I have finished this story though. 2 more chapters to go. I ended it because I have a feeling this Fall my life is going to be quite hectic!

* * *

**Chapter 22: Let's Give It A Try**

I stared at shock at her stomach . . . she was thin but there was no mistaking the slight bulge there. My breath caught in my throat and I looked at her quickly … we had made a baby. She shook her head and tried to push herself further into the wall.

"It's not yours," she muttered, darting her eyes away. I frowned and reached for her.

"You don't have to lie … it HAS to be mine. You wouldn't have jumped into bed with someone so soon. How far along are you?" I asked and she shrugged.

"About three months and a half … nearly four," she whispered and then she looked at me angrily.

"But you don't have to show pity on me just because I'm pregnant. I'll do fine on my own!" she declared and I chuckled.

"Really? Well, I think you're doing a swell job," I sarcastically said as I pointedly looked around the cluttered room. Dust was caked on everything and the blinds were shut tight. I looked at her closer and saw dark circles around her eyes.

"Annie … have you not been sleeping either? You have to eat … and sleep … for the baby and yourself," I said.

"Go to hell! I never asked for this baby … it isn't yours. It's mine. I don't want nothing more to do with you, you son of a bitch!" she flared. I closed my eyes and then I opened them before I reached for her wrists.

"Bart, no, stop it … let go of me!" she pleaded. I shook my head stubbornly.

"NO! Not until you know the truth! I didn't go to Melodie – she came to me! I thought she was you! It was dark and I was sleepy and I thought I was dreaming because something didn't feel right. I would never hurt you like that! I didn't want Melodie, I wish I'd never touched her! She wants me so she can snake back into Jory's life! Or maybe she is trying to win me over because she wants my money! Who knows. This is her fault … she must have seen you in your room so she came to mine, taking a chance that I would be too tired and eager for you that I wouldn't see the difference. It's like she raped me, Annie … why would I want her when I have someone like YOU? It's taken me a while but I am just a lonely, cold bastard without you in my life, Annie. I haven't barely eaten and I didn't even shave since you left. I stopped going to work, I stopped caring about money! All I want is to be with you until I die!"

I paused, shocked that I had just poured out my heart to her. How stupid! Now she would step on my heart and smash the remainder into pieces …

"Why didn't you tell me then?" she asked, a little more softer as if she believed me.

"Annie … you barely gave me a chance," I reminded her and she smiled painfully.

"Yeah… I've screwed things up, huh?" she asked, wiping her eyes as tears began to surface.

"No… Melodie did that. Out of spite and jealousy … and to hurt me. Who knows what the rest of her unknown reasons were," I muttered, not even wanting to think about it. I moved closer to her.

"Come on … you need to eat Annie … well, we both do," I said, reaching for her hands. She shook her head.

"I've messed things up. How can we go back to what we had? It's been so long," she whispered. I stared down into her light blue eyes and pulled her closer against me.

"We can try, can't we? It's seemed like years to me … but my heart never forgot you or what you did to me …" I drifted off.

"I love you, Annie. More than I've ever loved anyone. I've never really wanted to spend my life with anyone before, not the way I want to spend it with you! Please … let's give it a try. What do you say, Annie?"

Annie was quiet a moment. Finally she took a deep breath, wove her arms around my neck, and gave me my answer in the form of a hot kiss that went on and on….


	23. Chapter 23: Hope

**Chapter 23: Hope**

"Ooooh. She kicked again," I said with a grin as I held my hand over Annie's stomach. She frowned at me.

"And you think its going to be girl?" she asked and I chuckled.

"Of course," I said and she smirked, shaking her head.

"Why do you think it's a girl?" she asked curiously. I just shrugged.

"Because that's what it looked like on the ultrasound. And I want a little girl to spoil," I teased as I kissed her.

Sometimes I really thought I was dreaming. Here I was, at Foxworth Hall, with my new wife and a soon-to-be child on the way. Annie was six months pregnant so her stomach was very swelled out by now.

I had hated it when Melodie had been pregnant but it seemed different with Annie. She looked beautiful even as she was, though I hoped she would regain her figure back after all of this was over.

Still, her face glowed and she was far more happier than Melodie had ever seemed to be.

"I hope we don't have twins," I muttered and she chuckled.

"Too many in your family already?" she teased and I smirked at her.

"Definitely," I said. I'd had enough blond haired, blue eyed twins in this family, even though Darren and Deirdre were quite cute.

Our marriage wasn't perfect though. With her raging hormones in full effect, sometimes Annie and I got into the most passionate fights, but more often than likely, we ended up somewhere else after our heated words had finally died down.

Sometimes Annie complained that I thought she was a piece of china because of the way I would keep her from doing too much work. I allowed her to do her painting but reminded her that we had Trevor to help out with the cleaning of the house.

I won't say it didn't sometimes amuse me to see Annie picking up around the house and cleaning it even though we had servants and everything.

No servants were allowed into the room I'd given her to do her artwork, however, and it was amusing that she was as protective of her office as I was of mine. Up towards her eight month, she pained many pictures, and most were of the baby.

When I saw the baby she painted had her cornflower blue eyes and our dark hair coloring, I hoped that our baby would look like that. I'd had enough blonds to deal with in this family.

When the actual labor came, I was nervous and clueless about what to do. The pregnancy books Annie and I had looked over seemed to have vanished in my mind but luckily Toni was there to help. Unlike Melodie, we were able to get Annie to a hospital.

I was at her side, holding her hand as she gave birth, even though I was scared to death of losing her, the baby, or even both! But fate had decided to give us a chance for early on an April morning, our baby girl came into the world healthy, with ten fingers and ten toes, and a birthmark on her right elbow.

She had Annie's eyes but not enough hair to tell what color it would be yet. I had stared at this little alien for a long time after it had came out of Annie and as they cleaned it up.

Although the baby was far from winning a beauty contest, I found myself smiling at her nonetheless. I was a father. A father! Then my eyes darkened for I knew how much Mother would have loved to be here … but I shook off my depression as soon as the nurses allowed Annie to hold our seven pound daughter.

"Hope," Annie whispered, her eyes locking with mine. For a moment I didn't understand and then my mouth slowly opened with understanding. She wanted to name our daughter Hope.

"Hope Catherine Foxworth," she finished and if she hadn't been so exhausted, I would have squeezed her to death with happiness! Hope. To me, it was the most perfect and best-fitting name in the world. And it wasn't a C name!


	24. Chapter 24: Electric Fence

**A/N: **I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed/reviews my story! It means a lot. My friend, Jen aka J.N. Cahill, was deleted off fanfiction (dot) net so I am going to put my entire story on my website just in case they delete me too one day! This is the end!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Electric Fence**

"Higher, Daddy, higher!" Hope cried out. I grunted as I pushed her on the swing.

"Higher!" she cried and I heard Annie laugh.

"Darling, if you go any higher, you'll be on the moon," she teased as she came over with our son, Troy Christopher Foxworth, in her arms. We had named him after her deceased father who I had so wanted to meet, as well as her mother. But both our parents had been long deceased. I had wanted to name our boy Christopher, but Toni and Jory had already named their son that and I thought one Christopher was more than enough. And I certainly didn't want to name him Bart. Besides, Troy sounded like a fine name … as fine as any Foxworth could have.

"Really!" Hope squealed, trying to make herself go higher. I chuckled and grabbed the chains of the swing, forcing it to stop.

"Your mother was just being silly. How about you go inside and wash up? Aunt Toni and Uncle Jory are coming to dinner," I reminded her.

"Darren, Dee, and Chris too?" she asked and I nodded. She let out a small squeal as she jumped off of her swing and raced to Annie.

"Mommy, I'll take Troy in. I'll be really careful," she promised. Annie handed Troy to our six year old daughter, and we were both impressed at how grown up she looked and acted when she had Troy in her arms. I sometimes teased her by calling her "The Little Mother". Hope's dark hair was more like mine than Annie's but she had her mother's eyes. Hope loved her mother but she was definitely a Daddy's girl. She wanted to be a rich business man like me when she grew up and I couldn't have been more proud.

Troy also had our dark hair, except his was somewhat curled. Which meant he had to get it from the Tatterton side. He had my dark oynx eyes and my moodiness. He was two years old already and just recently had discovered the joys of using his mother's paint to place his handprints all over the walls. And Annie had wanted to keep them there! We had fought over that one and I had finally won. I loved my children but it was too tacky having my son's painted handprints all over the walls!

"She's too much like you," Annie said as she came over and sat down in the vacant swing. I smirked as I leaned close and nibbled lightly on her neck.

"Me? I doubt it. She's got more energy than I do. Although I used to have bundles of it when I was a kid …" I drifted off and she smirked.

"No, she does act like you. I swear, she's got the Foxworth scowl," she declared and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Foxworth scowl?" I questioned and she laughed.

"Well, she doesn't get it from me!" she protested.

"If she grows up to look ANYTHING like you, there will be some definite changes around here," I started and she looked at me curious.

"Changes? Like what?"

"Like the future electric fence I plan to put around the house!"

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
